A Christmas Symphony
by HypersomniacPhD
Summary: Beca Mitchell hates Christmas. Choe Beale loves it. Snippets of their Christmas holidays both together and apart over the years as they come to learn that some of the best gifts come in ways we least expect it.
1. The Case of the Music Box

**A/N: Hey guys! As promised, here is one of the other four fics I promised ;) Clearly the theme of the fic is obvious, but I do hope you guys enjoy. The chapters would mostly be snippets of a Beca and Chloe at different times of their lives on Christmas eve/day, and while the Bellas would be around in some chapters, the fic would mostly focus on Beca and Chloe's POVs.**

 **Sorry if this first chapter's a bit sad. The rest would be fluffy, falling in love nonsense. And if you haven't, check out my other Bechloe fic, 'Barden High School Host Club', it's mostly fun shenanigans and romance, so there is that ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca sighed.

For a child, she had been doing that a lot lately, truth be told.

She was standing outside the window of a little shop in Stanford of all places, visiting family for the holidays, while her mom talked to an old friend of hers they ran into. She was just a few steps away from where Beca stood, Beca promising not to go far as she pressed her face and her little hands on a glass window. There were a few people out on Main St., considering it was Christmas Eve that night, doing some late shopping, meeting friends who were celebrating with their own families that night, getting everything they need for some last minute preparations. Most of the stores were closed, being locally owned and all, with their owners wanting to spend the day with their loved ones instead of working.

Which was quite the disappointment for Beca really. It was a disappointing Christmas for a disappointing year.

But then again what would Beca know of disappointments? She's only six. Her frame of reference for anything wasn't exactly that broad or wide.

Beca sighed again, staring longingly at the music box inside the closed gift shop. It was just like the music box her dad and mom gave her a year ago, something she constantly played before going to sleep.

But six months ago, Beca broke the box, her tiny little hands had desperately tried to piece it back together until she finally gave up, realizing she's missing a few gears and pieces when it shattered. Her dad had promised then that he would talk to her mom and that they would replace it before her birthday.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, three months later, her father left.

Gone.

Along with his promises.

Leaving Beca broken like her music box.

And so now Beca stood outside the show, gazing adoringly at the music box. She told herself they won't leave Connecticut without it, that they would come back before they leave for it. A part of her had longed for and wished that if she gets that new music box, if she played it religiously every night and take care of it this time, maybe, just maybe, her father would come back.

That wouldn't be too impossible now would it?

Beca looked up when she suddenly realized she wasn't alone anymore. A girl had pressed up the glass window, her cold hands grazing Beca's slightly. She turned to look for her mom who was still talking to her old friend as she hastily withdrew her hands. After another sigh, this time indicating her impatience form her mom who was taking so long to chat with the other lady she was talking to, she finally glanced up at the older girl next to her. She was already smiling, beaming really like it was such a great and wonderful day to be out.

To Beca, it wasn't. It was freezing cold, and she didn't really care about whatever her mom and her friend was talking about. She wanted to just stay in bed, listen to some old records her grandmother kept, and maybe drink hot chocolate? She wasn't really in a festive mood but hot chocolate always seemed to be appropriate.

"Hi." the girl had greeted and Beca had to admit she looked really pretty with the way she smiled. It made her relax a bit. There was a warmth to her smile, and to her ocean blue eyes. A warmth that Beca didn't think was possible to irradiate from a person at all.

"It's a lovely music box, isn't it?" the girl had noted. "My mom has one. A different one. She has a few really, all gifts from my dad. I was thinking maybe I could give her one someday too. She said they met because of the song the music box played, I think that might be a nice gesture don't you think?"

Beca shrugged. She really didn't have much of an opinion on it.

"Do you like the music box too?" the girl had asked her hopefully.

"I had one like it." Beca gave as a short reply.

The other girl beamed, like she was the source of happiness in the world. Like nothing could ever dampen her mood.

"Does it play lovely music?" she had asked.

Beca shrugged, "Does it matter? It broke." she said sounding defeated.

"Is that why you're looking at it now?" the older girl asked, loosening her red scarf a little.

"It doesn't matter." Beca replied simply. "No one cares. No one loves me anymore." she glumly replied.

The other girl looked glassy-eyed, and Beca felt guilty. Her sadness was catching on and Beca couldn't bare it so she looked away.

But then the redhead grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, calling for Beca's attention. Beca looked up and saw the look of determination on the redhead's face. "I do. I will. I'll love you." she said with a cheerful smile before placing a kiss on Beca's cheek, completely taking her by surprise.

Beca tried to say something, pulling her hand away from the other girl, once again looking away. She could feel her cheeks burning but she shrugged it off to the cold weather. Before she could say anything, however, her mom had called for her.

And it was time to go.

Beca gave one last look at the music box and then to the girl next to her before turning to leave, giving a weak apologetic smile.

Back at home Beca felt like she would cry, not because of the music box but because of the look on the redheaded girl's face when she left.

Like she felt the sadness and pain that Beca had felt and that she wanted to cry for her as well. Her words and actions in return was something Beca didn't expect, the cold of her heart thawing out as the warm feeling from her cheeks started to spread to her whole body.

That girl… she touched her in a way she didn't realize was possible.

Someone still cared about her after all.

* * *

Chloe was rushing through the Main St., her eldest brother, Anthony, right behind her. She knew, it was Christmas day, for crying out loud, no store would actually be open, but she had found out last night that her uncle knew the store owner and she really, really wanted to get that music box.

She remembered the look on the younger girls' face she ran into the day before. She looked so brokenhearted. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if she'll see her again that day, maybe get to know her better and figure out why she was so sad.

It was Christmas after all. Who gets sad on Christmas?

So yeah, maybe the original plan was to get that music box for her mom but plans change. If she sees that girl again, she'll definitely give her that music box.

Maybe see her smile.

Chloe almost slipped on the black ice on the side walk – it had been snowing last night – as she halted right in front of the store. She quickly recovered, and pressed her hands and face against the glass window of the shop that was still closed, searching for the music box.

But it was gone.

"What's wrong Chlo?" her brother asked her, panting, after finally catching up to her.

Chloe turned to her brother, pouting. "It's not there!"

"Well, maybe it's inside? Let's wait a little and see, okay?" her brother replied.

And so they did.

As soon as Mr. Blythe, the shop owner, opened the door to let them in, Chloe zoomed in and wasted no time in carefully but speedily checking where the music box was.

But it wasn't there.

Finally, upon realizing all her efforts had been futile, she finally asked Mr. Blythe.

And found out that an old couple had bought the music box for their daughter.

Anthony took her out for some hot chocolate after that, the café near the church had always been open even during Christmas. Their uncle said that the owners liked to welcome people who had nowhere to go for the holidays or were just alone. The holidays were always about being with friends and loved ones, and they had hoped that those who felt lonely would find new friends along the way.

Chloe cheered up a little, hoping that maybe that girl she ran into would walk into the café with her mom. She perked up, and started to look around from their booth to check for any signs of the friend she had hoped to make, but to no avail.

She wasn't coming.

And Chloe found herself thinking if she'll ever meet the girl again.

Something about those sad and stormy blue eyes had captured her attention, and she couldn't quite place just what it was. The innocence of her youth failing her to realize what the tugging feeling at her chest was.

And Chloe didn't realize that there was some truth to what she had said to the girl because they weren't just words.

They had become a promise.

But she didn't even know her name, who she was, or anything.

So how could Chloe have seen what was right in front of her?

The very beginnings of love.


	2. A Long Winter Without You

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 aka the Christmas Beca's last Christmas before Barden. It's mostly just set-up on where they're coming from before meeting in college (kind of establish their view of things). We also see Aubrey in this one!**

 **Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath as soon as she stepped outside the amphitheater, Barden's acapella teams throwing one aca-awesome Christmas party. There were plenty of things to celebrate, one was the Bellas finally going to Nationals, two was that finals had just wrapped up, third was Chloe going home to attend one of her brothers' wedding.

And she was definitely looking forward to that.

A white Christmas wedding just seemed so romantic.

It's been a while since she's gone to visit family back in Connecticut but since Brian met his fiancée during one of their visits at Stanford and they wanted to go get married where it all began, then it can't be helped.

"What am I gonna do without you, Chlo?" Aubrey asked her, giving her a warm hug from behind and leaning towards Chloe. From what Chloe can tell, her best friend was pretty much near wasted. It was a rare occasion to see Aubrey Posen let loose, but if anyone deserved to take a break and relax, Chloe knew it would be Aubrey.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can come up with a thing or two. You're not exactly captain mischief but I know you make your fair share of questionable decisions." Chloe replied earning her a look of indignation from Aubrey once she finally turned to face the blonde. Chloe simply chuckled in response. "Yep, you look as worse as you sound." she then added.

That wasn't really true, Aubrey still looked impeccable, at least compared to the other Bellas letting lose that night. "Still." Aubrey then replied. "I really wanted to go with you, Chlo, and it was really nice of your brother to invite me too, despite it being all close friends and family only. But I can't miss this Christmas. My father would start thinking I'm dodging my family on purpose."

"First of all Bree, you _are_ dodging them on purpose. Second of all, don't be silly, you are family." Chloe pointed out. "I have to admit, it'll feel weird that you're not coming this time."

Aubrey shrugged. "You can always bring that guy you just started dating. You haven't introduced anyone else to your family for a while now." she then commented.

"Tom? No. No, I can't" Chloe then replied before turning to look away, checking to make sure that her date – the one she technically just ditched five minutes ago – wasn't hanging around looking for her. Tom was nice, they have fun. But that was pretty much it. No spark, no chemistry.

Really, it was all in the science.

And even biology sometimes failed them…

…but moving on…

Aubrey gave Chloe a teasing look. "Is it because… Chloe, don't tell me you're still holding onto that chance encounter nine year old you had?" she asked, trying to suppress a chuckle, and Chloe simply shook her head.

Of course Aubrey knew.

Once upon a time, Chloe met a lonely little girl who wanted a music box. She couldn't even remember how she looked like, what the sound of her voice was, or the color of her eyes. Just the lonely look.

And the fact that something from inside her moved her with that initial meeting.

Every time she went home she would think that maybe, just maybe, they would run into each other again, try and look for her face in the crowd and hope that whatever it was inside her that moved her then would recognize the little girl as a grown up now. It was all wishful thinking, Chloe knew, but she couldn't help but.

She was Chloe after all.

And it's not like she believed in destiny, or love at first sight – she wasn't even old enough to know or at least fully understand what love was or anything like that when they met – despite being teased by her brothers and her sister about having a crush. No, it's not that.

She just hoped that things turned out well for her.

That maybe she was happy somewhere, wherever she was.

She may not remember much of it now but something about it stayed with Chloe all this time.

The promise that she would love her.

Not saying she'd _fall_ for her exactly, they don't even really know each other. But Chloe, well, she just really wanted that girl to be happy.

Everyone needs somebody to love them in one way or another.

"Come on Chlo, I've known you since high school, you always had this look on your face whenever you tell me you're visiting your uncle up in Stanford. And here I thought this time _that face_ is just because you're excited for your brother. Don't you think it's about time you let this go?"

Chloe simply smiled back. "You know what, I'm tired, aren't you tired? Let's go before you decide to drink some more and both of us become incoherent messes. We need to get home one way or another." she said and Aubrey wasn't in any position to disagree with her.

And thankfully she dropped the topic too.

It's not about not letting go. She could explain this to Aubrey as much as she wants but the blonde would never get it.

A part of her _has_ let go.

But the other part is still searching for that music box that's now forever etched in her memory.

Why?

Chloe needed an ending for her unfinished story, some form of closure, perhaps?

And she was banking on a happy one.

* * *

Beca sighed for the umpteenth time. It was just something she never really outgrew.

But she was annoyed, like hell, as she grumpily stomped her way towards the café where her mom was waiting for her.

Beca did stop, for the briefest of moments, outside an old antique shop. Peering inside, she saw the sign that says it would be closing soon, everything was on final sale. If she remembered correctly what her grandmother was telling her, the shop owner had just passed away and never had kids. The person running the shop now was a niece who had no interest in running the shop, especially since she wasn't planning on staying in town with her upcoming wedding and all. No one else seemed to want to take over either.

Beca felt a tinge of sadness, placing a hand on the glass of the shop window like she did the last time she stood outside the shop. She studied the items by the shop window, remembering the music box she never had the chance to buy – they never did go back after that morning the day of Christmas Eve – and yet, despite the passing years she still saw some of the antiquities that were there at least a good eleven to twelve years ago. The music box was gone, however.

She felt a little dismayed about it, but it's not like she wasn't already disappointed in general. When life throws a ball at you, sometimes it just keeps on rolling.

For example, she really, really, wanted to just go live her life, start chasing after her dreams and make it big in LA.

But _apparently_ that was what 'fools' do, or so her not exactly dependable other progenitor says.

So college it is.

Thankfully, she managed to strike up a deal with him, all she needed was endure one year of college and she'd be free to do as she please. Make experiences and not have regrets. Just give it a try and all.

Doesn't mean she's not annoyed as hell about it.

Beca pulled up her headphones from hanging around her neck to reclaim its rightful place on her ears. She hit play from her iPod just as she turned to leave. There wasn't really much to do anyways.

About the music box she's almost forgotten about, and about attending Barden University for a year, where her father and step-monster work.

And while Beca was mentally whining about all the unpleasant things she has to deal with the coming twelve to eighteen months until her freedom, she doesn't know that life was about to throw her and unexpected gift.

And clearly, she was due for a good one. The holidays simply held no more meaning to an eighteen year old who lives behind her own strong thick walls. The world simply held no warmth, no enjoyment, any longer. And the occasion no special meaning since her world crumbled.

If only she had the patience to stay and hang around outside the door perhaps that gift would have come early.

Instead she missed a pair of redheaded boys teasing their younger sister with an equally bright and red hair about an old crush.

And maybe if she stayed, she would have remembered the young girl she met outside that shop, the one who thawed her heart for the briefest of moments during the first of her disappointing Christmases.

The same girl who made her a promise one winter not so long ago all because of a conversation about a music box.

But timing was everything, and the timing just wasn't right...

...not _yet_ at least.


	3. Snowflakes and Gumdrops

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 featuring the Bellas' first Christmas Party together. BTW, this fic pretty much follows canon except for a few things here in there with the music box and all.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca found herself regretting her decision as soon as she stepped into the apartment.

Not along the lines of the 'Why did I come?' kind.

It was more along the lines of the 'What the hell was I ever thinking in the first place?' kind.

Beca had been counting the days to LA, staying on a plane of nonexistence in terms of the typical college life. With the first semester done and over rather fast, Beca was eagerly counting the days when she could come up to her dad and demand for his end of the bargain. But as the days grew thinner, and that moment closer, Beca would find herself thinking… _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I stayed?_

But she always shook of the feeling when it did, and buried the thoughts that she initially kept at the forefront of her mind. LA was a dream she had that she had frozen in her deepest thoughts. It was as if she was in stasis, neither wanting to move forward to that dream nor wanting to forget about it and let go.

It was really all _her_ fault she's feeling like this.

Beca's college routine consisted of four – and only four – main components. The first was doing the maximum minimal effort needed to get average results in her class that her dad won't complain about. The second was the radio station internship she got, with a minor part of that spending time with Jesse Swanson, quite possibly one of his very few friends on earth – that is if Beca had a _few_ that's more than the fingers she have on one hand. The third was the Bellas, yes _the_ Barden Bellas acapella group that she had inadvertently joined. And the fourth was spent mostly on, if not with, a certain bubbly redhead that wormed her way into her life so easily that Beca's still astounded at the fact that she apparently has a best friend.

 _Yep, this is all Chloe's fault_ , Beca thought to herself as she braved to inside Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment. The Bellas were all already there, a weird playlist of bubblegum pop music – the kinds Beca won't admit secretly listening to – was playing loudly while three of the members of her ragtag group of acapella nerds, namely Jessica, Ashley, and Denise, were all singing horribly out of tune on purpose along with the track to annoy the hell out of one Aubrey Posen, aka the aca-nazi, aka the co-captain from hell – because Chloe was the co-captain from heaven in comparison, it was just plain and simple fact – aka Beca's worst nightmare.

Although the worst nightmare part was mostly because Aubrey kept Beca at a suspicious distance for being friends with Jesse since he was a member of the Treblemakers, the Trebles for short, an opposing acapella team form Barden.

"You made it!" Chloe said almost breathlessly as she pulled Beca from the side for a quick hug. Beca found herself awkwardly giving some sort of a response as Chloe shut the door behind her, ushering her inside.

 _Definitely all Chloe's fault_. Beca reaffirmed to herself. It was the redhead's charming smile and soft pleading looks as she talked Beca into joining the Bellas in the first place that's gotten her into heaps of trouble. It was Chloe's persistence to make her feel welcome and all kinds of safe and warm that's gotten her to stay. And it was Chloe's infectious smile and mesmerizing beauty and grace, her kindness and her big heart that's gotten Beca feeling all kinds of soft for the Bellas.

It was Chloe who was messing with her mind, making her enjoy the whole experience with Barden. It was Chloe who was making her consider staying.

 _But she's leaving soon Mitchell, she's graduating_. Beca argued to herself, settling among her – Dare she say it? – friends.

And all while the Bellas took turns grabbing drinks, grabbing snacks, chatting her up, Beca found herself searching for Chloe – currently busy mixing a drink for herself and Aubrey while chatting with the blonde – and wishfully thinking she'd stay.

Because if Chloe stayed, then maybe she would too.

But once again Beca shook away the feeling and let herself be consumed by the present. The holidays was never really a big deal for her, it hasn't been for the longest time. So when Chloe announced to the Bellas they were having a Christmas party and it was a must they all show up, that they would have a Secret Santa exchange, Beca may have had a little panic attack.

It's not like she hasn't gone to any parties. She's been to loads of them with her family.

She just wasn't feeling the holiday spirit as much as everyone else. In fact, she's gone to the trouble of showing her distaste of Christmas every family gathering. She was essentially anti-Christmas, being the only one not wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, avoiding eggnogs and the consumption of candy canes. She broke the news that Santa wasn't real t her younger cousins – although that was merely on accident, they were annoying her and she was a grumpy preteen with mood swings – and she actively removed mistletoes from their house.

Christmas made her felt… _awkward_. There were too many broken memories associated with it that she'd just rather forget.

"What's got your spirits down, Shawshank?" Amy asked handing Beca a drink. Beca accepted it cautiously but the look on the Australian's face was that of genuine concern so Beca figured her suspicions on what might be in the drink might be unfounded.

Taking a sip of the drink Beca realized she was in fact absolutely right. It was the definition of the strongest eggnog she's ever had.

And she hated herself for liking Amy's little concoction but that was a different matter of it's own.

"Just not really big on Christmas, Amy." Beca admitted.

"Oh, thought it was because you drew Aubrey for your Secret Santa." Amy said with a shrug prompting a groan from Beca. Amy saw the name she got when they drew lots, and of course Beca got the Aca-Nazi. It wouldn't be Christmas without a bit of trouble. And here she had been really hoping to get Chloe, she already had the perfect gift for Chloe.

She just really hoped Aubrey would at least be somewhat pleasant with what Beca decided to get her.

Chloe soon made her way towards the group, Aubrey nor so far behind. She took the eggnog from Beca's hand and replaced it with a lighter drink. "Here, I think this might be more your speed. Otherwise you'll be dead drunk." she said with a chuckle.

Beca could feel her cheeks flush a little – she was blaming it on the alcohol really – when Chloe leaned slightly closer. She was making way for Aubrey walking past her. She thanked Chloe and instantly missed her closeness when she moved away and settled down next to Aubrey.

Beca was never really a fan of Christmas, and it had gotten so hard to remember a time that she was, but maybe with Chloe – and it was just maybe – Christmas wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"You're pining." Aubrey noted just as Chloe handed her a drink.

"No I'm not." she adamantly replied despite not being entirely convinced with the statement herself. She couldn't help it, she saw Beca and in that one instant…

…it was just everything fell into place around her.

Could one meeting be truly so powerful? So earth shattering? So unique? One look across a sea of a thousand people between them and it's had Chloe searching for Beca like a lost puppy every time she wasn't around. It had her craving her company, it had her wanting to know her more.

It was for the briefest of moments when Beca looked in her direction and they talked in the quad but it felt like… God it felt like an eternity of waiting had come to an end.

 _Waiting for what?_ Chloe doesn't know. She only knew for sure that it most definitely ended.

So maybe when she heard her voice in the bathroom singing, Chloe couldn't help but find who that voice belonged to, and oh, how her heart leaped at the sight that it belonged to one Beca Mitchell.

She fought Aubrey hard to let her into the Bellas, and she's fighting even harder to a make Beca understand that she doesn't need to hold her at arms' length like she does with everyone else. It didn't take Chloe realize that Beca kept people away, that she had built her walls high. She trusted very little, and sometimes made it hard for people to be near her.

But she can see it. The light that was shining inside Beca that's being held behind those walls she kept.

And she could see the loneliness she carried just because she thought it would be easier than to let herself feel anything for other people.

So with each and every day that Chloe managed to make Beca smile, even just a little bit, was the greatest of victories for her. And soon, she wasn't the only one seeking Beca's company. Soon, the young Bella sought her ought to, texting Chloe when she would miss their unspoken agreement of Thursday night dinners at their favorite diner, dropping by Chloe's last class of the day every Friday with a cup of Chloe's coffee order before heading out to Bellas practice.

It's become a routine really. Mondays and Wednesdays she hangs out at Beca's dorm room, doing homework with her. Tuesdays, she'll drop by at the radio station after Beca's shift before heading out for pizza or Chinese takeout. Sometimes she'll catch Luke and give him a hard time for not listening to Beca's mixes just yet and giving them a try. In truth, Chloe's only heard two or three of them that Beca let her listen to one afternoon when she caught her in the middle of mixing but Chloe knew with an absolute truth they were all just as amazing as the one she's heard.

But was she pining? Maybe.

After all, she wasn't the only one Beca was hanging out with. Sometimes Beca would cancel on their Tuesday plans to help Jesse finish up at the radio station. Sometimes the Treble would drop in on them while doing homework and drag Beca out for something as ridiculous as watching a bootleg copy of a movie. Sometimes she'd catch them having lunch at the quad with juice pouches and more movies.

And so maybe she was pining, and maybe a little bit jealous, but she couldn't help it.

She was just so drawn to Beca.

And she really wanted to see her happy.

Chloe ignored most of Aubrey's teasing the rest of the night. Sooner than later they found themselves exchanging gifts. Chloe was a little disappointed that she didn't get Beca, she got Lilly, but she wanted to know who the DJ got. A few days before, she walked into Beca mixing and she abruptly shut her computer off. When Chloe asked what she was working on, Beca got all kinds of dodgy and refused to admit what she was working on. So maybe she was hoping Beca would make her a special mix for Christmas, was that too much to ask?

She was even more disappointed though when Beca's turn came up. Stacie had gotten the DJ's name, much to Beca's own surprise. If Chloe was being honest, she even looked nervous when Stacie handed over her present with a flirtatious wink, all for fun and teasing of course, but Beca was flustered about what kind of gift she might end up getting. They were doing 'Dirty Santa' but Chloe's own thoughts couldn't help but wonder along the same lines Beca was thinking. Beca was, however, thankful with what Stacie got her. The tall brunette having guessed Beca's secret sweet tooth getting her a basket of treats with chocolates, salted caramel, jelly beans, and gumdrops.

"What, no candy canes or at least peppermint?" Jessica asked. "Where's the holiday spirit in that?"

"Oh come on, Beca's not really that fond of them. That should be obvious by now." Stacie then replied as everyone gave her a surprised and curious look. Even Beca. Stacie simply rolled her eyes in response before pointing the obvious. "We had to drag her into a closet and forcibly dress her in an elf costume for the holiday acapella telegrams we did. I still have scratch marks. How Lilly managed to get her to cooperate is still a wonder, it's not that much of a hard guess she's not a fan of Christmas."

Beca simply nodded, looking slightly traumatized and Chloe could only guess what Lilly had to do to get her to behave. Chloe wasn't able to check on the other Bellas that day, Aubrey having a little panic attack of her own with the little requests they had for the holiday telegram. Chloe had to talk her down for the most part of the day, Aubrey busy catastrophizing. She knew Aubrey was simply concerned about the budget the Bellas had and their own expenses for the upcoming competitions, but sometimes the blonde got a little out of hand.

Despite Chloe's hopes of being Beca's pick though, it turned out that the DJ got Aubrey. Beca made an awkward shuffle to the tree to grab the present and hand it over to Aubrey, and Aubrey felt just as awkward receiving a gift from the DJ.

 _So it wasn't her_ , Chloe thought to herself. Which meant that if Beca was making a mix for someone, it wasn't for her.

And Chloe couldn't help but feel jealous, of the person getting that gift and of Aubrey who was getting a gift from Beca.

Chloe could tell Aubrey was nervous that it might be something weird but she was pleasantly surprised to find a bottle of wine, Aubrey's own favorite, and a gift certificate from the record store on campus.

It was actually a pretty thoughtful gift.

To Chloe's own surprise, Aubrey got her. How her best friend managed to keep kit a secret from her is a bit impressive. Chloe usually guesses Aubrey's picks right.

And so the exchange gifts went on.

With help from Stacie, Aubrey got out the desserts they had in the fridge – cheesecakes, cupcakes, and cookies – after their gift exchange. Chloe excused herself for a moment, stepping outside of the apartment to get some air.

Their apartment was on the second floor of a complex near campus. The kitchen had a backdoor leading to a small terrace and a stairwell that led to back parking lot near the dumpsters. Chloe found herself standing outside the little terrace only to find out that she wasn't alone. Beca was sitting halfway through the steps, her basket of goodies to her side.

"Not sneaking off with the goods, are you?" Chloe asked, taking the few steps down to reach Beca.

The DJ turned, gumdrop just having been shoved into her mouth. Chloe couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how adorable she looked at the moment. Beca took her box-like basket and placed it on her lap, patting the space next to her. Chloe gladly too the space, sitting next to Beca and bumping her shoulder next to her. "So, happy about the gift then?"

"What can I say, Stacie knows me better than expected. Kinda makes me feel guilty for not trying harder to get to know the Bellas well." Beca replied, giving a shy smile.

"You know me pretty well, Beca." Chloe then said and Beca couldn't help but smile. She offered Chloe a gumdrop which she gladly took, popping one into her mouth. "You have seen me naked." she added, throwing a wink in. The end result was as expected. A bumbling, fumbling Beca that thankfully didn't choke on her gumdrop.

Instead the gumdrop fell from her mouth and rolled down the stairs. Beca looked disappointed for a moment before popping another one into her mouth.

"By the way Chloe," Beca then started after a few moments of comfortable silence between them. She then proceeded to start fumbling around her pockets, and Chloe watched as Beca managed to balance the box of treats on her lap despite moving around quite a bit. "I wanted to give you this." she continued, handing Chloe a flash drive. "I-it's nothing too special, you know, I just… well, you've been working so hard for the Bellas too, and you know, you've been a great friend so…"

Chloe gingerly took the flash drive in her hand, Beca leaving her speechless as she rambled on about how no big deal it was, she just wanted to show her own appreciation.

Chloe tried to figure out the words to say, she really wished she would have gotten Beca something more substantial than what she was planning to give her at the end of the evening – a box of Italian chocolates that the DJ said she loved.

So Chloe settled for a kiss on the cheeks, brief sweet and simple, that had Beca abruptly shut up.

Beca turned to her, eyes wide open and still in clear surprise, cheeks completely flushed. It was her turn to be speechless.

Chloe smiled, Beca's reaction was more than enough to make her feel better about being an idiot, thinking the things she's thought about and being all jealous of nothing, not that she had any right to be.

Beca tried to recover, trying to find the words to say something but couldn't.

Instead, tiny of flecks of snow started drifting from above, landing on Beca's cheeks. Chloe's hand reached up and wiped it off. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, don't you think?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." Beca managed to reply as she looked away. Chloe chuckled and the adorable fidgeting of the supposed badass DJ next to her before looking up to the night sky, flecks of soft and white snow slowly making their way down form the heavens.

Chloe's always loved Christmas, white Christmases especially, but she was beginning to think that any Christmas with Beca would be her favorite one.


	4. White Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 aka Beca and Chloe's second Christmas together… heads up, they are not together. I mean, I did say it follows canon so…**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

It was probably the most irrational thing to do, slamming the door of your own room close… with you standing _outside_ your own room.

But in the end that's what Chloe did.

Being the most senior of the Bellas offered perks and privileges when it came to living together at newly assigned Bellas house – winning the ICCAs and achieving collegiate acapella fame had its benefits too. Thankfully Chloe had her own room, the Bellas mostly gone for the winter break with only Amy and Beca sticking around with her for the holidays. Amy not going home was simple, she explained to the Bellas that going home every years was just too expensive to do. As for Beca, her anti-Christmas stance made it really simple to understand that the Bellas having their own place meant she had an excuse not to go home and wear the ugly Christmas sweaters her cousins, aunts, and uncles loved so much, and share with the holiday cheer. She was, however, obliged by her father to come over for Christmas Eve for dinner with the step-mom, invite extended to Chloe and Amy and anyone else staying with them. Aubrey also promised to drop in and stay for a few days too, but she can't come until the twenty fourth, apparently last minute holiday retreats were the new in thing in office Christmas parties.

Right then, Chloe was alone. Not completely, but somewhat alone. Beca was probably still asleep in her shared room with Amy, and Amy didn't come home the night before… actually, she hasn't come home since the epic acapella team Christmas party the Trebles hosted…

But so far, alone, in her moment of vulnerability and Chloe wasn't sure if she should be thankful or curse that no one was there to hold her down and not fall apart.

Chloe leaned back on her door and slid down, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. No, she wasn't going to cry, she's not gonna cry…

 _Damn it Beale, don't cry,_ she kept repeating to herself.

Chloe Beale doesn't argue with her father, nope, and her father most definitely does not yell at Chloe.

It's not like she was the favorite or anything, she just strived to be her father's own pride and joy.

So when Chloe failed Russian Lit her last semester, well, things had gotten a little bit tense with her father. For once, Chloe was at the receiving end of disappointed looks and things have only gotten worse when Chloe admitted she was failing the class yet again.

And when she told her father that the course was not going to be offered the following semester – some changes in the Literature department or something as the old professor teaching the class was retiring – she was met with even more disproving looks.

Chloe already didn't plan to go home that Christmas. As much as she loved spending the holidays with her family, things have been on shaky ground. Chloe's been arguing with her father a lot during Skype calls with the family – case in point, she stormed out of her own room – and she just doesn't want to taint her perfect image of Christmas with the tense air that would be undoubtedly there. Her parents had always been supportive of her, that's true, but apparently there was a difference between finding a subject out don't excel at and having a hard time and sabotaging your own future and Chloe's father had just made it clear to her that she was doing the latter.

What really ticks Chloe off was that her father was blaming the Bellas, how the acapella team had gotten really busy, and how it was distracting Chloe.

Which wasn't the truth at all.

Well… not entirely…

Sure, Chloe can actually speak Russian fluently and there shouldn't be any reason for her to be failing, but to blame the Bellas?

In truth, Chloe wasn't sure if she feels anger or guilt because her father – the man who knew her best – was actually somewhat rightfully calling her out, not that Chloe would admit it out loud.

It didn't start that way at least.

Chloe's final exam for Russian Lit her senior year fell the day after the worst heartbreak in history for her. True, the whole journey to Nationals had been difficult for them, but with the progress that they had made and all, she had started to feel brave.

The Bellas were coming together, everything was falling into place, and she and Beca… they were growing closer.

It would be a lie if she didn't say that she had feelings for the tiny but rebellious DJ. She was mustering up the courage to tell her the truth after Nationals when all her fears came crashing down.

Beca had chosen Jesse, and, well, the rest was history. Aubrey was right.

And she may have been hung over for three days straight after their return to Barden that she came unprepared for the finals.

As to why she was failing now… well…

Part of the reason _was_ the Bellas.

Another part was her own uncertainty of the future. She used to know what she wanted and she took it. Things didn't always pan out but she still went for what she wanted. After getting her heart broken though, Chloe was left a broken mess inside.

Who knew losing something you never had would be the hardest thing to let go?

Then there was her one addiction.

The one that came in the form of Beca Mitchell, her best friend, her confidant, her _everything_. Really, Chloe was just hoping it would end, that it would pass but it won't. Beca had a strong hold on her.

So sure, she _may_ be purposefully failing her class this time and that was her own decision to make.

But she just can't let go, just not yet.

She'll let go when she knows she can.

When she knows it's time to have closure.

But for now that was just yet another unfinished thing she would have to hold on to.

"Chlo? Are you okay?" Beca asked, making her way down the stairs from the attic and rushing towards her side.

"I'm fine Becs, just tired I guess." Chloe replied sullenly despite her best to try and muster up a smile.  
"You look nice, date night with Jess?" she then asked trying to change the topic noting how Beca was dressed a little less 'I just rolled out of bed and it's already two in the afternoon' and more 'casually laidback badass DJ'. Sure it was to another topic she really didn't want to talk about, but… well… it was complicated.

"Just movie night. He's got the Trebles' house all to himself until he leaves tomorrow." Beca simply replied. "But I'm sure he'll be fine with cancelling. If you want we can just hang out here."

Chloe shook her head. She knew Beca's already cancelled with Jesse five times this month due to 'Bella Bonding Activities' that she may or may not have initiated. She figured, Jesse deserved a break. As much as Chloe would like to hate him for being Beca's boyfriend, he was a pretty decent guy. He was nice and kind to Beca, and with the two of them dating, the Trebles and the Bellas have become rather cooperative with each other.

"You go and enjoy." Chloe then said mustering the brightest smile she could. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know, he's got some holiday movie marathon planned." Beca replied with a groan that made Chloe chuckled.

Beca hated movies, but she endures it for Jesse.

She endures it with the Bellas too when they have movie night.

Beca might not admit it but DJ badass was most definitely a softie. If anything, it made Chloe fall for her even more.

Beca gave Chloe an awkward smile back. "Well, if you're sure… call me when you change your mind and I promise I'll be right back here where you need me." she then said before turning to leave.

Chloe smiled after Beca was gone, it was mostly bittersweet. She needed Beca but she was choosing to let her go for now. Instead, Chloe picked herself up from the floor and dusted herself off. She wasn't sure if anyone was still waiting for her on the opposite side of the Skype call she pretty much abandoned in her room – seriously, Chloe didn't know why she didn't just hang up – but she was sure she should apologize.

Sure, she was still somewhat annoyed by things, and sure it may still be tense, but her parents raised her believing that Christmas wasn't meant for arguing with family.

They maybe on terse grounds, especially until Chloe figures out what she wants, but family was family. If anything, even when the ground cracks open to pull her apart with her family, she knew she could always build a bridge. Chloe had always been the hopeful kind.

But what Chloe didn't know she was that she was going to witness a Christmas miracle.

* * *

Half an hour into their first movie, Jesse did the unthinkable. He reached for the remote and hit pause before sighing deeply and turning his attention to Beca. "Go." he said, defeat resonating in his tone.

"What?" Beca asked looking confused by what Jesse had said. First of all, she wasn't asking permission to leave. Second, what he said was kind of out of nowhere. Jesse wasn't mad, more like tired and maybe a little displeased about something. Beca was wondering what on earth he could be disappointed about when Jesse took another deep breath and calm himself down.

"Okay, here me out. Beca, I know you're not interested in the movie. I know you're here because you wanted to spend some time with me, great. But please don't feel like it's your responsibility to actually spend time with your boyfriend." he started to say as calmly as he could. Beca was about to say something but then Jesse raised his hand up, interrupting her. "This is supposed to be a romantic date kind of thing. Now, I'm not mad. Maybe a little annoyed, but Beca, even though you're physically here with me, you're mentally not."

"And what on earth does that supposed to mean, Jess?" Beca replied not entirely sure where this is going.

Jesse sighed. "Well, considering that since you got here, and even before I hit play, all you keep talking about is Chloe, I'm guessing your head is elsewhere."

"I'm sorry Jess, it's just…" Beca quickly replied but Jesse raised his hand again, interrupting Beca once more.

"I'm not mad. I think it's sweet of you to care so much about your best friend." Jesse continued. "You said Chloe was feeling down, right?" he asked and Beca nodded in response. "Then go. Cheer her up. Chloe's always there when you need her so it'll only be fair. But you owe me one hell of a romantic date after the holidays." Jesse then added with a smile.

Beca nodded as she took another deep breath. Sure, she butted heads with Jesse from time to time, but other than Chloe, he was her other best friend. It was what made him a good boyfriend.

Despite times like this when Beca just… well… she should be crazy about Jesse, right? So why was it that all she could think about was Chloe and how she felt at the moment?

And how the girl who lived and breathed the spirit of Christmas was pretty much down in the dumps today while her favorite holiday was just right around the corner.

When Beca got back to the Bellas house Chloe was gone. The redhead left a note on the kitchen table she was going to do some last minute grocery shopping to stock up for the coming days, make sure they have all the cookies and ice cream, and alcohol for that matter, for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

That's when Beca had gotten a little idea.

Beca managed to shoot a quick text to Amy for a little help and thankfully the Australian was quick to reply.

 _Anything for you Shawshank._ Amy had said in the text when she asked her the favor she needed. She wanted to make sure that Chloe won't come home as she was setting up. All Amy had to do was find Chloe and distract her long enough to buy the time Beca needed, and knowing Amy, she wasn't going to fail Beca with this request.

It wasn't really much. Despite Beca's vehement protests, the Bellas _still_ decorated the house with every single bit of Christmas décor they could get their hands on. The house itself looked like a winter wonderland display at a mall. They even had two Christmas trees – yep, that's how crazy things got – with one giant one in the living room and a small pink one on the kitchen counter.

Beca wasted no time and braving the basement and rummaging about until she found what she was looking for, the indoor snow machine Lilly and Stacie made as props for their little performance during the last day of classes celebrations. It was always 'go big or go home' when it came to parties at Barden.

It took a while to set everything up in the living room. Beca rushed up towards her room at the attic, stole some comforters, blankets, and pillows before popping some popcorn in the microwave. She made hot chocolate with the melted marshmallows and candy cane sticks, and she wore her one holiday sweater, a gift from her grandmother.

Despite the laziness, Beca was a master of multitasking. Popcorn was made, a makeshift fort built in the living room, even the screen projector and her laptop was all set-up with a queue of Chloe's favorite movies – not just the holiday themed ones. She shot a quick text to Amy soon after and the Australian soon replied.

 _Aye, aye captain!_

Everything was set.

Only one thing was missing.

Well, two.

Beca rushed to find one of the Santa hats the Bellas had – _never_ again will she wear an elf's hat, not after the unspeakably traumatic affair with Lilly – and turned on the snow machine.

It was a warm Christmas in Georgia that year, perfect for a disappointing setting really, especially for Chloe who loved white Christmases. While Beca herself really didn't care much about the weather of all things, she did care about Chloe, and she wanted to make Chloe smile and really be happy.

So if that meant embracing Christmas wholeheartedly that year, despite her own negative predisposition on Christmas, she will.

And Beca found that the smile on Chloe's face as soon as she stepped inside was all worth it.

"Beca, what on earth is all of this?" she asked in awe, dropping her shopping bags on the floor as she closed the door behind her – Amy wasn't planning on staying overnight claiming she had too many 'friends' to visit before Christmas day itself.

Chloe couldn't help laugh a little in disbelief, she was pleasantly surprised, Beca could tell, but still.

"Well, you seem to be lacking the holiday spirit and you're the literal definition of it so I thought I might find it for you." Beca replied with a self-satisfied smirk, proud of her accomplishments.

Chloe quickly pulled Beca into a hug amazed at the artificial snow falling on them and the efforts Beca made. "Thank you, Beca. Seriously, you didn't have to."

Beca simply shrugged. "It's nothing Chlo. Anything for you." she replied.

Chloe flashed a smile again as she released Beca, the one that was brighter than the sun.

Yep, Beca still wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas but seeing Chloe smile like that, she thought that maybe the holidays weren't as bad as she thought.

At least not anymore.


	5. Under the Mistletoe

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 5 aka Beca and Chloe's third Christmas together :3 By the way, we're halfway through this fic already as this one will only be 10 chapters long.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

The Trebles were once again holding one awesome Christmas bash for the acapella teams. Beca was busy fixing herself a drink, trying to keep an eye out for the Bellas from the distance, what with last year's Christmas party where they all ended up in the pool, she thought it would be wise to have someone be the voice of reason.

She was keeping an eye out for one Bella in particular but it would seem that Chloe still wasn't at the party. The redhead had convinced the Bellas to go on ahead, having returned late from her last finals that semester, Statistics, if Beca remembered right. Russian Lit was going to be offered the coming spring semester, so thankfully Chloe wasn't stressing out much about the class she's failed twice now.

And because she was feeling great about her other classes this semester, additional courses she really didn't need to take other than the fact that she needed to register a certain amount of credit hours, Chloe made the last minute decision of going home that Christmas. Her younger brother, Dylan, was currently enrolled in pre-med program at the University of North Carolina and had made plans to drive home for the break. Chloe, with all her charms, managed to convince her brother to turn it into a brother-sister road trip.

Beca felt kind of a little sad about it, if she were being honest. Even Amy was going home over the holidays this year, which meant that she would be left all alone at the Bella house. She still had her long standing agreement of spending Christmas dinner at her father's house and while things were getting better between them, it just wasn't the same.

Once again she was alone for Christmas. Because even Aubrey Posen was going home for the holidays… not that she was desperate to be with someone that Christmas, Beca hated the very holiday.

 _But Chloe loved it_ … Beca thought to herself before shaking off the warm feeling that was settling deep inside her.

 _You're not going soft now, Mitchell, you swore off the holiday when you were six. Nothing will change that._

The thing is though, while Beca did felt alone in the sense that no one understood why she didn't like Christmas, she never felt lonely.

Okay, maybe once or twice.

But not since a long, long time ago.

An well, she had an option to fly home and spend Christmas with her mom and her extended family but the physical presence of people around you just doesn't fill the void.

A Chloe-shaped void, really, but Beca wouldn't admit that to herself, the presence of a notable absence in her life, even if it was only for about two weeks.

She wasn't going to lie about one thing though. The truth that she was looking forward to having spent Christmas with Chloe this year, the redhead's last if she graduates at the end of the year. Beca had faith in Chloe, she knew she was smart and talented, and all kinds of awesome really, so passing a class she's essentially taking for a third time should be a cinch.

Which made the inevitability of Chloe leaving her even more real and Beca found that she didn't quite like that idea.

Despite the party being in full swing, she wasn't exactly in the brightest of moods. Chloe leaving for the holidays a major part of it.

Jesse found her sooner than later and while she let her boyfriend talk the night away about holiday movies they didn't get to enjoy last Christmas, or about the mistletoe above them, Beca still couldn't shake off the melancholic feeling following her all through the night.

Mostly because Beca's been spoiled. Having two Christmases that she actually enjoyed.

And this one now was turning out to be quite the disappointment.

"Are you still mad about the music box?" Jesse then asked when Beca doesn't seem to be responding to anything he was saying.

"No, Jess, I said I'm fine about it." Beca replied.

"I offered to buy you that other one the store still had as a present but you didn't want it. Look Beca, I just want you to be happy and all." Jesse said with a charming smile, placing his hands around her as he pulled her close.

But Beca didn't respond, she just smiled and sort of shrugged before reaching out for her drink and taking a sip. About three days ago, Jesse took her for a date in the city. On their way to the restaurant Jesse made a fuss about getting a reservation for a table for dinner, Beca saw some sort of jewelry and antiquities shop. She stopped for the briefest of moments when a music box, similar in likeness as the one she saw all those years ago outside a different store, had caught her eye. Immediately it felt like it was calling out to her but sadly, she didn't manage to get it.

Jesse went on and on about how they had to be on time and they were dressed nice that evening and that he didn't want to lose the table if they weren't there on time and spoil the evening. Beca wanted to check out the store however.

So Jesse made her a compromise, dinner first and then the store. Jesse was about to repeat his earlier speech about how hard it was to get a reservation and ow the food was supposedly good and all that. Beca had reluctantly agreed, telling herself that perhaps that night was the night she finally resolves a matter that had been with her forever.

Somehow getting that music box had become like a secret obsession that would present itself to her whenever the opportunity arose such as that night.

Or whenever she was at a music shop, old jewelry store, or other antiquity shops. Garage sales and thrift shops too from time to time.

Because something about the whole shop incident still felt, well, unresolved for her. And somehow, getting that music box equated to closure for her.

Or at least what that music box represented. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

All she knew was that it had to be _that_ particular music box.

Everything else seemed to just fail in comparison.

When they returned after dinner however, the particular one that Beca had wanted was gone. There were others true, but they just weren't _right_.

Jesse spent the next three days apologizing about it, asking Beca so many times if she wanted something else and why it had to be only that particular music box would make her happy but Beca simply shrugged it off.

She forgave him for the snappy attitude and lack of flexibility that would have allowed her to obtain it but no, Beca didn't think Jesse deserved to know the story.

"We are good, right Beca? You're not still mad, are you?" Jesse then asked, concern written all over his features.

"No, we're good Jess. I'm just tired I think." Beca replied with all honesty, scanning the living room and the pool area quickly for a certain redhead before turning her attention to Jesse. "I might actually just go back to the house and sleep it off."

"Do you want me to walk you?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"I'm fine Jesse. I can get back myself. Thanks for the concern." Beca replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks before turning to leave.

She just wasn't really in a partying mood.

* * *

Chloe huffed as she managed to fit in all the clothes she was planning to bring with her in her little trip home. With the Bellas gaining traction with their acapella fame, Chloe hasn't really found the time to go home for a while and see her family, so she was definitely looking forward to it.

She was feeling a little down that she wasn't going to spend Christmas day with Beca this year but maybe it was for the best. Her little crush was getting out of hand and maybe gaining some distance between them would be best.

She wanted to blame Beca for it, for all the things she felt, but she couldn't. At the end of the day, whether it was heartbreak or bliss, Beca made her feel alive, she made her feel things she never thought would be possible to feel. Like she was flying without wings, or breathing fresh air for the very first time every time she sees her.

Like magic was real, that it existed, and turned into the twists and knots she felt in her stomach every time she saw her.

The two of them had become even closer than ever with the passing years. Being the co-captains of the Bellas meant they get to spend a lot of time working together for competitions and performances. They were each other's best friends, confidantes, and _more_.

At least a part of Chloe wishes they were more. The lingering looks, the fact that she's the only one Beca ever lets close to her the way she does some times, the fact that Beca keeps no spaces between them, that she's honest and open with her, and the fact that Beca moves mountains to cheer her up when she's down and make her happy, those have to had some meaning, right?

But Beca was with Jesse, and Chloe could be jealous all she wants but if that's what Beca wanted then she would happily step aside and let them be happy.

It was Beca's decision to be with him, and she respects that.

Chloe found herself leaving behind her Christmas present for Beca on her bed – she found a record that Beca really loved but was missing from her collection at the record store near campus – before heading down to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of peppermint hot chocolate.

She could go to the party at the Trebles house as she promised, but she just wasn't feeling up to it.

Mostly because it would just be another party where Beca was with Jesse, where they would barely get the chance to spend some time together.

So she decided to just stay at home.

Chloe made her way to the living room, whipping out her phone to take a quick shot of the beautifully decorated space. The Bellas outdid themselves this year with the decorations, even putting a sleigh on the roof, and decorating every inch of the front porch with brightly colored lights. Chloe wasn't sure how but Stacie and Amy managed to convince Beca about putting mistletoes around the house that year, with Beca insisting that there be a set number of five and no greater.

Amy and Stacie ended up having seven scattered around the house but Beca still let it slip.

Chloe spent a good half hour just flipping through the channels to see if anything good was on TV before she finally decided to call it quits and go to bed. She picked up her now empty cup of hot chocolate to drop it off in the kitchen sink. She was about to turn back to the living room to head upstairs to her own room when she almost ran into Beca underneath the arch that led into the kitchen.

"Becs! What on earth are you doing back so soon?" Chloe asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Party's boring without you." Beca replied with a smirk before briefly looking away. "So, uh, Chlo, why didn't you go?"

"Oh, um…" Chloe started to say, not really wanting to tell her the full version of the truth, how would she even? "Just feeling tired and all. Besides, gotta get up early tomorrow for when Dylan swings by to get me. How about you Becs?"

"Oh, right." Beca replied, briefly sporting weak smile. "Just feeling tired myself."

Chloe slowly nodded. "Christmas won't be the same without you." she then found herself saying in a whisper and Beca smiled, her eyes stormy blue eyes tinged with a hint of sadness as she heard Chloe's words.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Beale." Beca replied in a low voice before looking away again, her eyes briefly looking up before looking around. "I should let you go, early day as you said. Goodnight Beale."

Chloe chuckled while Beca fidgeted a bit "Goodnight Mitchell." she replied giving Beca's hands a gentle squeeze, her eyes on Beca as she curiously watched the DJ continue with her fidgeting and looking around.

Beca slipped away from Chloe's hands as she took a step forward inside the kitchen and Chloe took a step towards the living room. As she moved on, Chloe noticed the mistletoe that had been above their heads all that time, hanging on the arch of the kitchen doorway. Chloe's almost forgotten about its presence there. She couldn't help but smile as she realized that it was probably the reason behind Beca's odd behavior. If the Bellas had been there and seen the perfect opportunity, they wouldn't have let the two of them leave the spot without a kiss.

Chloe decided to turn around, nevertheless, to catch up to Beca and give her a quick peck on the cheeks. They were after all underneath that mistletoe for some time and Chloe felt like she owed it to Beca.

But it would seem Beca had been on the same train of thoughts. It wouldn't really be a big deal, the DJ had done the same thing before already. It was during her last birthday to be exact when Chloe managed to convince an old friend working as the house DJ for a club in the city to let Beca play a set. Beca had been too overwhelmed by it that she ended up jumping up, giving Chloe a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She didn't seem to notice the effect that it had on Chloe then, and Chloe was more than a little happy for it. Especially when she couldn't string two sentences together for while whenever she was around the DJ. It would have been a hard topic to discuss. In the end, it was the very reason they got past that little incident, well, Chloe at least.

And while she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, Beca's obliviousness had been protecting the bubble she was afraid would burst.

But this time though, Chloe couldn't help but wonder how they could move past it.

Because when they both turned around with the same intention to kiss the other on the cheek, their lips landed on each other's instead. For the briefest of moments, Chloe's lips were on Beca's own, pressed softly and sweetly on hers.

A brief moment that felt like it lasted a life time when they both moved away from each other in complete shock. Beca looked like she had some sort of revelation while Chloe's hand instinctively reached for her mouth, covering her lips as she tried so hard to fight the smile that was threatening to form.

This should be a bad thing. A really bad thing. Especially when… if… Beca didn't feel the same way.

But Beca was currently redder than Rudolph's nose, trembling a little as she tried to force herself to say something, anything really.

But all that would come out of her mouth were incoherent ramblings of vowels and consonants being strung together in a nonsensical manner.

And as much as Chleo wanted to say anything, she didn't trust her voice at the moment. Not with the fluttering in her stomach, and most definitely not when her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

Thankfully they didn't need to say anything. Flo and Cynthia Rose came stumbling through the front door as they helped an injured and dripping wet Amy up, followed by a soaking wet Lilly. Flo asked the two of them to make way after they deposited the Australian on the couch. Flo was getting some supplies to treat Amy and Cynthia Rose gave the explanation that Amy had nosedived into the pool from a table and ended up hitting her ankle on the edge of the pool on her way down. Lilly, in the meantime, ran straight up to her room for some change of clothes.

For once in her life, Chloe was actually happy for the Bellas' intrusion, the rest of the girls rushing home to make sure Amy was okay. Judging from the looks of it, and her teasing smile at the noticeably blushing Beca, she would live.

Chloe told herself that she would check on Amy in the morning, afraid that she realized what might have just happened and start teasing the two of them in front of the rest of the Bellas. She could handle it, sure, but she wanted to let Beca be off the hook with the rest of the girls.

And while Chloe didn't know that Beca's thoughts were along the same lines as hers that night – she won't actually know, not for a good long while – whatever heaviness that she had felt for not spending Christmas this year with Beca was lifting a little. She was sure that she's still disappointed about it, true, but having Beca Mitchell's kiss on her lips – accidental or not – was more than enough to make up for it.


	6. The Last One?

**A/N: Hey all! Here is chapter 6 featuring Chloe's almost confession and Beca's little crisis. It's not really Christmassy like all the prior chapters, but it's just the odd timing of Christmas making things harder with their little dilemma is all.**

 **But oh, things are getting closer and closer.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

She had to do it.

She just had to. It was now or never. This might just be her very last chance.

It was the Bellas Christmas party. It may very well be Chloe's last Bellas Christmas party, considering this would definitely be Beca's last. Chloe can tell herself all she wanted that she's been failing Russian Lit purposefully for the Bellas for a good three times now but she would know it was a lie. She did it for Beca, to spend more time with Beca. She'd do it again if it meant not saving this moment forever and staying by Beca's side for as long as she could.

But she was no fool. Beca already decided to stay all four years of college. Beca wasn't going to stay another year. This was it, this would be there last adventure and the Worlds would be their final destination as Bellas. Beca would undoubtedly move on. And Chloe knew that she wouldn't be the one to hold her back.

She wouldn't even dare.

So she had to do it. No other way around it.

Chloe found herself standing near the stairwell on the second floor, going forth on her decision of telling Beca how she felt about her. This would have been easier if Aubrey had been here, just as the blonde had initially promised, but she wasn't. Aubrey's own older brother was getting married, and the wedding was supposedly going to be a big thing since it would mean a merger between her father's company and her brother's wife's family company.

She really needed Aubrey's sage advice. Timing was everything after all. Although a part of her already knew that this Aubrey may think this was a bad idea – In truth, if she had asked Aubrey what she thought she was planning to do, the blonde would have supported her whole-heartedly and even rally up the troops because she's been pining too damn long already! But of course Chloe didn't know that – but if she didn't, then she would have appreciated any advice on how and when she should tell Beca.

For one thing, she could do it tonight. Ask Beca to step out for a minute and get it over with. If anything, she can mask whatever disappointment she'll face with getting tired or too drunk, or maybe the Bellas own festivities would help her forget a broken heart. Since she wasn't going home what with things once again tense between her and her father – she had to tell her dad that she chose not to take Russian Lit the Fall semester with the reason that she'd take that time to focus on Bellas activities and focus on the Spring on the one class she kept failing to appease him – she could also tell it to her over the break. But then that might be awkward since it would just be the two of them. At least if she said it now, she could make last minute change in plans, ask her brother to swing by again before going home.

But Chloe was adamant she needed to tell Beca the truth. She can't harbor her feelings for the DJ to herself anymore. After all, if you loved someone, you should tell the, right? Whether or not they reciprocated it, people should know they are loved.

And if Beca didn't feel the same way back, she'll take it. It would hurt like damn hell, sure, but then at least Chloe could move on. Have the matter closed for good.

Besides she needed to have resolution on at least one thing.

There was a matter of an old music box and Chloe's obsession of finding it. She hasn't really thought about it, not since she met Beca. But a visit to the state fair about a month ago reawakened the old quest.

Chloe was visiting the shops and stalls set-up in the fair with Jessica and Ashley when she found the music box at a table belonging to an antique collector. It was the exact same one she saw ages ago outside the shop at Stanford. If there was anything she would never forget it was that music box, and the promise she made a little girl not so long ago.

Something about it reminded her of Beca. Maybe it was Beca's own melancholic nature at times, reminding Chloe of the six year old she ran into. Chloe had even played the music box, finding herself smile as she listened to the familiar tunes she had expected to hear from it.

It sounded just like her mother's, and Chloe found herself remembering her initial intentions of why she found herself outside that shop in the first place.

She wanted to buy it, but current owner wanted to sell it for a hefty price.

So she tried haggling, recounting her old tale. "But who would you give it to, Chlo? Have you found the six year old you met before?" Ashley had asked in a whisper.

"No. But… I can give it to my mom, or maybe Beca. Or maybe I'll keep it for when I end up meeting her again." Chloe had said in reply. She really wanted closure on the matter.

After all, it had been her personal mission for years.

However, just as the owner seemed to be thinking about Chloe's offer for the music box, Amy had begun gathering all the Bellas, wanting to see an attraction somewhere.

Apparently Lilly entered an arm wrestling competition and was earning serious money from the betting, not that it was sanctioned, but still. The silent Bella was making grown men cry.

Not to mention, Stacie wanted Chloe's attention on something about Emily and her helpless state of flirting with Benji, Jesse's best friend, since Beca was currently challenging Jesse in one of the game booths.

Chloe asked the owner quickly to think about her offer, only to finally come back half an hour later and find out that the stall owner's daughter sold it to a married couple planning to give it to their daughter for Christmas.

And so with Chloe's near victory taken away from her just when it was within her grasps, well, she thought she needed to have something, or at least do something meaningful.

Get closure on one of the ongoing mysteries of her life.

Chloe took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs, catching a glimpse of Beca taking a red solo cup oh so smoothly from Emily's hands after Amy and Stacie tried convincing her to try whatever drink they mixed. Chloe simply chuckled and shook her head as she made her away through the living room, taking note that the number of mistletoes in the house had exponentially increased this Christmas much to Beca's chagrin.

Although really, Chloe thinks it was mostly because Beca was growing soft.

Chloe still did her best though, trying to avoid what she would like to call 'traps' from the Bellas. She doesn't know for sure, but she had an inkling of a feeling that somehow they knew, at least Amy and possibly Stacie, what had happened the year before.

While the accidental kiss pretty much had Chloe shooting for the moon, she wasn't entirely sure how Beca felt about it. Sure, Beca managed to move past the awkward moment, pretty much shrugging it off and never bringing it up again after the incident. At first Chloe thought it was because it meant nothing to Beca.

But then she noticed Beca fumbling a little bit more than usual whenever she was near. She would blush more often when Chloe puts an arm around her or playfully flirt. A part of her, the part that she wishes wasn't just imagining things, thought that she may even be flirting back.

There was only one problem.

The existence of Beca's boyfriend, Jesse.

While Chloe and Jesse pretty much got along, there was some unspoken between them that Chloe couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous of _her_. Especially when she was of _him_.

And if he was, then would that mean that Chloe had a chance with Beca?

 _That slim chance is what's pushing you to do this in the first place, Beale._ Chloe thought to herself. It was the truth.

She needed to know.

If only to break her standstill, wake up, breathe again. She had felt so frozen the past few years that she needed to find something that would make her move again.

Whether it be heartbreak or bliss. She needed something.

Of course Chloe didn't know that all she was going to get was hope, because just as soon as she reached Beca as she made her way back to join the group, there was a knock on the door and lo and behold was the said boyfriend.

And judging from the look on Beca's face when she saw Jesse standing at the porch, Beca was going to have a long night. Maybe now was not the right time to burden her with her feelings after all.

* * *

She had to do it.

It's gone long for far too long.

The air was nippy and cold and the first thing on Beca's mind as she stepped outside to meet Jesse was how it might just snow again, turning this Christmas into a white one just like Chloe loved it.

 _Funny how even at a moment like this all you think about is Chloe. Focus Mitchell!_ Beca chastised herself. The talk was about the two of them, Jesse and herself. And Beca thought he at least deserved the decency of her undivided attention.

Because she needed to do it. She had to break up with Jesse. It just wasn't right to keep having a relationship with him when there were no sparks.

Jesse was her best friend. He made her feel safe, like someone would always be there for her. He chased after her, showed her he loved her.

And Beca cared about him. Enough to think it might be love.

But nothing was there.

Nothing special. No passion, nothing.

The kisses weren't earth-shattering. His touch didn't send electricity running through her veins. His smiles didn't knock the wind out of her lungs.

 _She_ did.

But that's another matter on its own.

Jesse was the safe bet. And sure, people sometimes found themselves in the dilemma of choosing between the person they loved – not that Beca was saying she loved _her_ – who may or may not love them back or the person who for sure loved them and who they can learn to love too. It felt too clichéd like how it was in the movies sometimes. Beca knows that for sure now, what with her Jesse-approved moviecation.

But were those two option really the only choice? Beca thought not. She'd take the high road. She wasn't sure what would happen with option number one, the thought of how she felt for her other best friend, a certain redhead with a thousand watt smile, terrified her. The immensity of what she felt even more. Especially since Beca has no clue about what Chloe could potentially feel for her.

Chloe was nice to everyone, she was Chloe. She loved everything good in this world, being an actual ray of sunshine and all, and Beca often felt like he was the gloom and doom alt girl that Aubrey had originally made her out to be.

Besides, she wasn't even entirely sure what it all meant. What it really was that she felt for Chloe? Is it just admiration and amazement or was it more? Because if it was more…

 _Ugh, focus Mitchell!_ Beca snapped at herself, realizing that she and Jesse had just been standing outside in silence.

And then feeling as if about eleven pairs of eyes were all peeking through the windows watching them at that moment, Beca turned slights, eyebrow arched as she checked if the Bellas were snooping only to find the curtains swooshing behind the windows.

 _Of course_.

Beca reached out to grab Jesse by the hand. "Let's go for a walk." Beca said and Jesse took it, flashing a meek smile.

Even _he_ knew what was coming.

And then it dawned on her that she was probably breaking Jesse's heart right before Christmas.

 _Impeccable timing, Mitchell._

"Listen Jess…" Beca started once they were a few good feet away from the Bellas house.

Jesse took a deep breath sighed. "Hey Becs, I think I know where this is going, but hear me out." Jesse then said, interrupting what Beca was saying. He smiled briefly again, waiting if Beca wanted to say something to stop him but she didn't.

She thought Jesse deserved to speak his mind.

"I'm still planning to move to LA at the end of the year, after graduation. I'm still holding onto the plans _we_ made. I know things... they haven't been the same. Maybe they never really were the same for the both of us, but I just… I don't want us to end without giving it a good try, you know?"

"But we did, Jess." Beca replied.

"I know. But can't at we at least try to save it? Don't we at least deserve the chance?"

"Jess, it's not that I don't think that, it's just…"

"Is there _someone_ else?" Jesse then asked and Beca found herself speechless, realizing she couldn't even give an answer to it.

Jesse smiled knowingly at Beca and nodded. "Look, Becs, I'll always be your friend. Your best friend if you would still allow me to be. I just…" Jesse then said before taking another deep breath. "If it's not me, I'll understand. But can't we at least hold on a little longer and see what else there could be? I can change, if there's something I'm doing wrong…"

"It's not that Jess." Beca then replied realizing how much harder it actually was. She didn't want to hurt Jesse, and she knew at the very least that if she doesn't end things with Jesse, she'll only end up hurting her even more.

Jesse nodded. "All I'm asking is an extension. Who knows, maybe I can still win you over?" Jesse then said with a nervous chuckle. "But, if in the end, there really isn't anything, I'll gladly step aside."

"Jess…" Beca then started to say again, only to realize that her words were failing her on epic proportions.

Jesse nodded again and smiled. "We can be on a break but not break up yet. I think… I don't know Beca, wild guess here, but I think you're not entirely sure with what next step you'll take either. So how about it? Give me one last chance to win your heart? But when you figure out what you want, or just how much you can't without _her_ that you'd actually do something about it, when you realize what it is you actually feel for her, then I'll be your best man, cheering you on. I love you Beca, and I want you to be happy."

If Beca was speechless before, she was even more speechless now, staring at Jesse in awe.

Was she really that transparent?

Jesse chuckled. "You talk more about _her_ than anything else in the world Becs." Jesse replied. "But I still manage to charm you somewhat, so we'll see."

"Fine." Beca found herself saying, finding herself being torn by her mind and her heart. By her guilt, and by own confusion. "But Jesse, I don't want to stop you from being happy either."

"I know." Jesse said, leaning closer to give Beca a kiss on the cheeks before saying goodnight.

And even that couldn't compare to the kiss Chloe had left a few times now on her cheeks.

A kiss that awakened her soul, like an 'aha' moment of realizing something very important to her.

But what?

The walk back felt long and heavy despite the house just being a few feet away. When Beca looked up she saw Chloe waiting for her on the porch, two drinks in hand.

"I thought you might need this. That didn't look like a romantic walk underneath the pale moonlight." Chloe then said, handing Beca a drink with a gentle smile on her lips.

Beca used every ounce of her strength not to stare and looked away as they sat down the front steps side by side. She nodded as she took a sip and Chloe bumped her shoulders with Beca. "Whatever it is, you know I'm here right? To talk about it or not talk about it. Whichever is totally fine." Chloe then said. "Just know you're not alone, Becs."

Beca chuckled. "I don't think you'll ever let me." she retorted with a smirk on her lips, Chloe acting all indignant with Beca's comment. But it was all for play.

Beca found herself leaning over, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder, the redhead placing an arm around her. "Thank you." Beca then whispered.

"What for?" Chloe asked.

And Beca smiled, shaking her head. "I don't know. I just feel like I owe you a thanks." Beca admitted. "Did I ever tell you that I hate Christmas?" she then said pulling away to properly face a confused looking Chloe.

"Beca, you vehemently protest celebrating the holidays. I think by now that's obvious." Chloe pointed out, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"It's just that sad things seem to always happen around the holidays for me." Beca then said thoughtfully, "But since I met you, it's become more bearable."

Chloe smiled and if Beca would allow herself to admit it, the redhead blushed a little too before recovering from the comment. "Are you saying you're changing your opinion on Christmas because of me?"

"Don't push your luck, Beale." Beca then said with a playful shove. "But I don't want this to be my last one with you." she admitted in a low voice.

"I don't either." Chloe admitted in a hopeful whisper.

Her life has been changing radically since she moved to Barden, more so the last year when the reality of leaving for good became more and more real.

Soon the Bellas would all leave, their journey coming to close.

And Beca found herself holding onto Chloe's words like it was a promise etched on stone.


	7. Christmas Capers

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 7! Enjoy :3**

 **I can't believe we only have three chapters left… next one might be a little bit different from the rest.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl in the middle of the couch and shoved most of it into her mouth as she angrily munched away, watching one of those Hallmark family movies they usual air during Christmas time. Beca hated them. Straight up hated them to the core. But it was strangely enough her decision to tune in to the channel because nothing else was on and it was Chloe had been wanting to catch a new one that they were airing this year – she was a sucker for those feel good movies. Aubrey, who had decided to spend Christmas time with her and Chloe at their apartment, had claimed one of the arm chairs, trying to get a read on Beca's thought process at the moment. Because clearly something was not right.

And on the opposite end of the couch?

Dylan.

Chloe's younger brother, Dylan Beale, who drove all the way to Atlanta thanks to a little crisis he was having with his roommate. A crisis only her older sister Chloe could ever understand among all his siblings.

In particular, how much he wanted his roommate to stop dating other guys and date him instead. A thought that never really occurred to him for obvious reasons until said roommate brought his current boyfriend over.

Chloe's been helping her brother deal with sudden realizations as best she could.

But meanwhile, one might ask where on earth was Chloe?

"Uh, are you okay Beca?" Dylan asked, keeping his hands to himself. He tried to grab some popcorn from the bowl earlier but Beca had growled at him. She was truthfully unaware of it, really it was a thought that had entered her mind that made her growl.

Since graduation, Beca and Chloe decided to move into a new apartment together in Atlanta. Beca was offered a more permanent job at Residual Heat, currently amazing her boss by her own prowess and musical genius – or so Chloe typically claimed – while Chloe was still deciding which career to pursue before her.

Currently, she's teaching kids music at a community center and a dance class at night. Nothing really permanent, but she wanted to really give the future a serious thought.

Living with Chloe was nothing much different than living with her in Bellas house. Except, Beca noted, that she was definitely getting more of Chloe than she thought. All the habits she never noticed before, which Beca absolutely adored despite not really wanting to admit it to herself, and all of the redhead's attention whenever they hung out – not that it wasn't before – was all on her.

There were no distractions, no crazy scheme or shenanigan happening in the background for them, or at least Beca, for her to create as an excuse not to address the big elephant in the room. Her ever growing

Even Jesse called her out on it when he visited the city about three days ago.

"Jeez, Beca. Man up, or you know, woman up… I have no idea what I'm saying here, by the way… But still. You _need_ to tell her." Jesse had said, calling her out. "You're running out of excuses now."

"I know that Jess." she grumpily replied.

And in truth, she does.

In fact, she's more than tried several times. But something was always holding her back. It was the crippling fear of rejection or her own uncertainties about herself, really.

She wanted to blame her dad for abandonment issues and her fear of being left behind.

She wanted to blame the relationship she idiotically pursued with Jesse for messing her head up now. Because what if she was just attracted to Chloe? What if the extent of how much she actually cared was that they were best friends?

There were days when she would either think that Chloe deserved better than her, and days when she thought that she would just hurt Chloe if she took the plunge. And Beca didn't want that.

Chloe was the best thing that's ever happened in her life, and she was afraid that she was going to lose her if she changed any of their ongoing dynamic.

It didn't help that Chloe's popularity just kept skyrocketing and more guys and girls kept asking her out on dates than from their time at Barden.

Really, it wasn't like Chloe didn't go out on dates once in a while even back then. She did, on the rare occasion, and as always, Beca was ever ready to hate the guts out of whoever it was that dared ask Chloe out. But nothing ever really happened with those dates.

It always ended up with them eating a pint of ice cream in Chloe's room, all cuddled up in Chloe's bed, watching whatever video Chloe's obsessed with on YouTube.

But this time, it was different.

This time it was stupid Logan.

Logan the guy Chloe's gone on a few dates with already over the time Beca's known the redhead.

Logan who was in the same year as Chloe in Barden.

Logan who replaced Tom as Chloe's arm candy for a brief moment before disappearing for good.

And then annoyingly reappearing once in a while.

Logan with his fancy British accent and his fast sports cars.

"What's wrong munchkin?" Aubrey asked, still looking intently at Beca.

"Nothing, just... Logan." Beca grumbled.

"The cute blond dude who picked her up earlier?" Dylan then asked. "Too bad you missed him Aubrey, he was quite dashing."

Aubrey gave him a knowing and understanding look to match the smile that Beca realized was only reserved for anyone with the last name Beale.

"Ah, yes Logan." Aubrey then said thoughtfully as she returned her attention to Beca. Of course Aubrey _knew_ Logan. He was one of the few things she and Beca had agreed on during their tense-filled first year of knowing each other.

The rest were Tom, and that girl named Erika, and the other guy – the name was escaping Beca now – who kept dogging Chloe around like a lovelorn idiot who she thankfully never dated.

To this day, Logan was still one of the few _things_ Beca and Aubrey agreed on.

"You do know why she accepted the date, right?" Aubrey then asked, reaching for the remote and muting the TV.

And Beca simply stared back at her in confusion.

"Dylan, why are you here again?" Aubrey then asked Chloe's younger brother. His face flushed redder than his hair as he shyly mumbled his reply. Much to Beca's irritation really, but only because she wasn't following Aubrey's train of logic. They were talking about Logan and Chloe going on a date with Logan.

Besides, Aubrey already heard the story when she came in that late afternoon with Chloe already gone and Dylan in her place to keep Beca's company.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that?" Aubrey asked as innocently as she could, prompting Dylan to repeat what he said.

"Theo, my roommate, brought the new guy he's dating to our dorm room while flirting with him the whole time. I realized at one point that it wasn't that he was into guys and he kept bringing his dates to hang out in our room that was bothering me and that it was in fact that I wanted to be the only guy he's interested in."

"Ah." Aubrey then replies a little animatedly. Before turning to Beca and giving her a smug look that was supposed to mean something, or at least to Aubrey.

When Aubrey realized that the point wasn't being driven home, she took a deep breath and sighed. "She only said yes to the date because of Jesse coming to visit and you hanging out with him." Aubrey edified.

"How would you know, you weren't even here." Beca argued back.

"One, I know Chloe like the back of my hand. She's my soul sister, deal with it. Two, Chloe's let me know how _annoyed_ she was that he was in town and trying to pursue her again. Three, when did Logan ask Chloe to a date?"

"Two, three days ag- oh…" Beca said, things finally clicking in her head. "But why though?"

"Ugh, Beca, do I have to spell everything out to you!" Aubrey almost growled, scaring Beca a little. If anything it was giving her serious flashbacks to the days when Aubrey was still the Aca-Nazi of the Bellas.

It most definitely did make Dylan jump out of his seat in fear.

Aubrey took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Look, I don't know where prince charms-a-lot might have taken Chloe out on a date, I can pry and see try texting her to see, but if you want to do something about it – if you hate that guys guts as much as I do or even more – then go do something about it. Beca, it's been four damn years already and I'm tired of seeing the two be all idiotically thickheaded and date other people wrong for you all while dancing around each other's feelings. Grow a pair and get the damned girl already!"

Beca stared at Aubrey partially in awe with her impassioned speech and partially speechless.

But something about it definitely shook her up.

If she doesn't do anything, she'll never get the girl, someone else would.

And she just couldn't let that happen.

Beca wasted no time and got out of the chair as soon as her sense came back to her, rushing to her room to clean herself up a bit and asking for Aubrey's help to figure out where Chloe was.

And of course Aubrey didn't waste any time calling in the cavalry... er... mostly 'spies' in this case because one, skillful backups - especially those with certain hacking skills - where needed in case they can't zero in on Chloe, and two, _they_ _just all had to_ _know_ what was about to go down.

As for Beca?

It was time to get the girl.

* * *

It was a nice restaurant, with great food despite the minimal portions and pretentious atmosphere.

And really any girl would be happy and all kinds of giddy to be there with a good looking guy like Logan.

It wasn't that he was painfully boring that Chloe's actually stopped paying attention to what he was saying, it was really mostly because he was incredibly obnoxious and self-absorbed.

Which makes Chloe regret her rash decision of saying yes to his invite in the first place.

Something about seeing Jesse hanging out with Beca again, and how easy it was for the two of them to find their footing when Chloe was still stuck in her bubble of being Beca's best friend that really annoyed her.

Life after Barden with Beca had been amazing, just, Chloe found herself in the same dilemma she was in back in college.

Beca's been busy with work and with the holidays coming up, she's gotten even busier. Thankfully it started to slow down a few days ago and they finally had the chance to slow down. But then Jesse came and their plan to shop for their own 'reasonably'-sized Christmas tree got thrown out the window.

Technically they still bought the tree. Just that Jesse was with them.

And technically Chloe still decorated the tree with Beca, except Jesse decided to third wheel the whole thing too.

It was already frustrating that he was the ex-boyfriend, even more that he was the ex who had supposedly disappeared already but decides to reappear again in the most crucial of moments for Chloe. That is, Chloe's finally rebuilt her confidence up to tell Beca how she felt, after a year of having that plan be postponed by Beca and Jesse's potential break up but not exactly a break up, the tension regarding DSM and the Worlds, then Beca and Jesse's actual break up, and then Beca's stress-filled life working for Residual Heat as her boss seemed to be grooming her for great things.

Life just kept getting in the way, Beca seemingly too busy or things just happening that made Chloe feel like it may not be the right time to dump her feelings on Beca.

But now, things were good, things were settling down.

And really, it only seemed fitting that she told Beca how she felt during Christmas time. Something about being hopeful with the holidays coming up gave Chloe the confidence boost that she needed.

But then again she goes and makes a stupid decision herself.

Not to mention she ended up arguing with Beca the night before because she just really didn't like Logan and she might have misunderstood the DJ when she said that Chloe needs move on – she was now starting to think that Beca meant move on from Logan not the other kind of _move on_ that Beca might've meant because that would mean Beca was no longer oblivious about anything. But she really couldn't help it, her jealousy getting the best of her when she saw Jesse.

And while Beca _was_ oblivious for the better part of the time they've known each other, a part of her had been hoping that the DJ would understand why she ended up throwing a tantrum that Jesse was ruining all _her_ plans for Christmas despite being in town for only a day.

But the again, if you never say anything... well... Beca wasn't mind reader after all.

Chloe was really tempted to shoot for an SOS message to Aubrey so she could excuse herself from the date when all of a sudden some sort of ruckus was being made by the host by the waiting area in front of the restaurant and in came the DJ looking determined and on a mission.

"Hey Chlo, sorry to just crash and ruin the date and all, but I kinda need your help on an emergency." Beca quickly spewed out.

Logan was about to ask what was wrong but Chloe was quick enough to come up with a reason to reassure him everything would be okay and that no, he did not need to come.

It did help that Beca looked like she was about to have a heart attack while still managing to glare at Logan.

Chloe pulled her coat closer together as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant. "Aubrey sent you for my aid when she found out I was on a date with Logan, didn't she?"

"No, yes, maybe." Beca grumpily replied all while she seemed to be having a stroke, mumbling to herself and looking all kinds of nervous. "Stop dating him Chloe." she then managed to get say, her voice sounding a little bit possessive.

And while that possessive tone in Beca's voice most definitely did things to Chloe, the way that it hand sounded too much like a command rubbed her the wrong way a little.

"It's not like I tell you who you should date, Beca." Chloe retorted, her mind circling back to Jesse once more.

"You don't deserve him Chlo." Beca then said making Chloe throw the rattled DJ a curious look. "I-I mean, he's not deserving of you!" she adamantly threw back.

"What exactly do you mean, Becs?" Chloe asked, a little edge present in her tone.

"Ugh, I keep messing this up!" Beca said, more to herself than to anyone else. "I don't want you to date."

"It's not your place to tell me that Beca." Chloe replied indignantly. "You're not exactly – "

"That's not the point." Beca then said, getting more and more worked up.

"Then what is the point?" Chloe then asked impatiently. She would really rather not have an argument with the DJ out in the streets.

"I don't want you to date anybody, not anyone else." Beca replied pleadingly and Chloe simply looked back at Beca confused.

"Beca, I know you're looking out for me but you don't get to decide that."

"Chloe, just please listen!" Beca then said all while trying to figure out what to say.

And Chloe did.

She did more than listen this time and looked closely at her, at worked up and flustered she was acting. At how nervous she was and how hard she tried to not mumble and eat her words.

"Okay, then who should I date?" Chloe asked, her voice calmer this time despite still having a little edge to her tone. It was mostly really to keep her defenses up.

Just in case…

Chloe could hear her heart beating so loudly against her chest in anticipation of the DJ's response. Beca, she sounded like… But is she really…? Could it be possible?

"Me!" Beca says almost in a whisper, her voice desperately pleading to her. "Date me." she says again silently.

Chloe was astounded, she thought she might actually be dreaming at that moment.

Until Beca crashes her lips against her owns, kissing her hard, like there may no longer be any tomorrow left for them.

This time the kiss was real and long and not just a brief fluttering moment before them.

And in that moment Chloe felt like the whole world had stopped and disappeared. Like it all had melted away. Time, space, everything.

Just her.

Just Beca clinging onto her for dear life.

And Chloe clung onto her just as she did onto the moment that she wished would never end.

When they finally pull away for air, Beca presses her forehead against Chloe's, her lips still ghosting the redhead's own as she said the things that Chloe never thought she'd ever hear her say. "I love you Chlo, is what I've been trying to say. I think I've been in love with you longer than I could possibly realize."

Chloe found herself smiling a little, letting go of a shaky breath. She was too happy that she could just die at any moment.

But she doesn't. Instead she finds the strength to say the words she kept buried within her chest. "Good," she started to say, "because I'm in love with you too."

Beca smiled the brightest smile Chloe had ever seen on her lips before leaning in to kiss her again, gently this time. Soft, sweet, an innocent like all first kisses should be.

Chloe knew that all her Christmases with Beca would be her favorite ones since that first one they shared.

What she didn't know was that it would also be the best ones she'll ever had.

Starting with the best gift Beca could ever give her, her heart.


	8. Betting Day

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 featuring the Bellas – because I just can't do a multi-chapter fic without at least trying to incorporate their POVs no matter how short :P Also, how can anyone even do a fic without the Bellas betting over something?**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Chloe was tapping her foot, waiting impatiently. Jesse, at the very least, appeared on time and ready with ideas. Amy, however, was still nowhere to be found.

"Do you want me to try calling her again?" Jesse then asked and Chloe politely smiled and shook her head.

"We can wait."

"Yeah, but by the looks of it you're already brimming with excitement." Jesse pointed out with a smile.

It was actually kind of funny. Once Chloe had gotten over the whole 'jealousy over Beca' thing with Jesse, which seemed to have just been getting worse and worse over the years, especially after their break-up for some reason, the two managed to find their footing on being friends. They've already had a good foundation, how much they both cared for Beca. Jesse may be over the top and sometimes disillusioned by movie magic romance, but deep down - sometimes _very_ deep down - he's a good guy.

And in the two years she's been with Beca, he's been very supportive of them, even apologizing for his own self-centered ways of trying to keep Beca as his girlfriend.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." Amy then said as she made her way outside the jewelry shop. "Red didn't already show it to you, did she?" she then turned to ask Jesse.

Jesse shook his head in response. "No, but knowing Chloe it would definitely be the perfect _one_."

"Well, if you guys are done with the little chit-chat…" Chloe then said with the biggest grin on her face. She grabbed both their hands and dragged them inside of the store.

She found it about a month ago. Chloe found it a little bit funny that the reason she entered the shop was because she saw a a few music boxes outside on the antiques collection side of the store and she thought she might try her luck and see if the one she's been chasing all these years found its way in there. Sadly, it didn't but Chloe found something else. A certain something that and caught her eyes and drew her in, as if it was calling out to her.

From the moment she laid eyes on it, she thought of Beca - it practically screamed Beca Mitchell at her - and Chloe took that as her sign.

With the Bellas around for the holidays for the second year of their annual Christmas party – something that Chloe insisted they reinstate to keep in touch now that they mostly live in different states – it would be the perfect time to get _it_.

Under the guise of buying Christmas presents – because Chloe's done with her Christmas shopping since November and has effectively hidden the presents at Aubrey's place, after all, her best friend was one of her other accomplices – she managed to excuse herself from her adorable badass DJ girlfriend.

Today was the day she decided to buy it. She already had Aubrey's approval and she even showed it to her brothers and sister through a video call during one of the visits to the shop.

Now all she needed was to get the approval of the Beca's own best friends.

* * *

"What do you think?" Beca asked as she sat at the edge of their bed, showing the contents of a little black box to both Aubrey and Stacie.

This was her chance to get Aubrey's approval, and well, she thought Stacie would have some good input too.

Beca's been going back and forth on whether or not she should buy _one_ , but she just couldn't find any that was deserving of Chloe.

So instead, Beca buckled up and volunteered to come over during Thanksgiving to see her father back in Barden and, while Sheila was entertaining Chloe, asked for a certain heirloom.

Beca's father thought it was perfect and appropriate.

Beca too.

But would Chloe like _it_?

When Beca saw _it_ she immediately thought yes. But when it comes to Chloe, Beca expects nothing less than perfection.

So help was needed.

Or at least the opinions of those with a keen eye, and of those with Chloe's bets interests at heart and also expects nothing less than perfection for the redhead.

"It's gorgeous Beca." Stacie said, stating the obvious. "Where did you even find it?"

Beca shrugged. "It's been in the family for years." she replied meekly before turning her attention to Aubrey.

The blonde slowly beamed proudly at Beca. "You've done good munchkin, who would've thought?" she said switch all the sincerity she could muster. "I don't think I need to repeat the shovel talk I gave you Christmas Eve two years ago, do I?" Aubrey then asked, quirking an eyebrow and Beca instantly shook her head.

Even pure and innocent Dylan Beale turned pale with all of Aubrey's graphic threats of what she'll do to Beca if she ever hurts Chloe. So no, the whole speech was engraved in Beca's mind forever and was the constant source of her nightmares these past two years.

Not that she would even dare.

Chloe Beale was the best thing that's ever happened in her life, the greatest thing she could ever wish for, and Beca was going to do everything in her power to honor, treasure, and cherish that.

* * *

"We are all gathered here today, my beloved family of friends, for a momentous occasion…" Amy started to say, addressing the Bellas all gathered in Aubrey's apartment sans Emily, Chloe, and Beca, but including Jesse, "Once more I feel that it is time for a very important Bhloe bet."

"Bechloe!" Stacie interjected. "And can the overly dramatic speech, Amy, and just tell su what we're doing here."

"Whatever, it's the same thing." Amy then said, dropping the act. It's been a mere twenty hours since Chloe bought the ring and divulge the initial plan the redhead had about proposing to Beca. And yet here they all were, the gears in Amy's mind already turning.

After all, she was still bitter Aubrey won the bet on when and how the two would get together – a four year long bet that the Bellas had ever since they discovered the chemistry between their beloved friends. Amy still felt slighted about what she would like to call Aubrey's unfair advantage, and this was her chance to gain all she's lost back.

Sure, Aubrey knew what Chloe was planning to do, but with Amy and Jesse directly being more involved with the process since Aubrey's busy with her weird camp, she figured that the ball would be in her court now.

"But for why I asked the Aca-Nazi to host us this afternoon," Amy then continued, "I propose a bet. A bet on when Chloe and Beca would get engaged, who's gonna propose, and a rough idea of how it'll happen."

"Well, it is about time we do." Jessica then said, agreeing to the idea. "Same like last time? Winner is the one who guesses who proposes right, bonus prize on the closest on the when and how part?"

"Yep." Amy then replied. "I'll start. Chloe, in three months, romantic dinner." she added, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips. Jesse scribbled down everyone's bets, all had to chip in fifty bucks for the pool. Since he was the only non-Bella – the last time they had Lilly guard the prize and keep the ledger, but a little incident after Amy tried changing hers led Amy to think that a less extreme but still trust worthy person should keep guard of the money and the ledger – it was the obvious choice. Jesse also jotted his name down with the same bet as Amy, the two in connivance with each other.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Stacie tried to study Amy closely. Something was up, she could tell, especially since she sounded so sure by the bet she was making.

While Stacie knew that Beca's target goal was to propose to Chloe in three months' time, asking her and Aubrey for help with the how part, she wasn't sure if Amy knew anything about it too.

But then again, if she did, then why bet Chloe?

It could only mean one thing, she was _definitely_ up to something, which meant that Stacie had to remain vigilant with how things would develop over the coming months.

She gave Aubrey a side glance, trying to weigh on what the blonde could be thinking about the bet. She won the last one by going with what she knew about the two, so Stacie most definitely wanted to stick with what she knew of Beca's plan and trust that things would unfold according to plan.

Of course, there's also that part of her that wanted to beat Aubrey with this bet this time. She was curious of what Aubrey would go with, but she won't beat Aubrey if she goes with the same thing she says.

So Stacie decided she'll make a bet of her own.

"Sign me up." she then said, eyes still on Amy and on the distant prize. "I say Beca, three months, and a serenade." she added, already plotting how Beca could pull things off and how Stacie could help.

* * *

For some weird reason, there was an epic stare down between Amy and Stacie. While Jessica has no idea what's going on exactly, she was excited about the thought that Beca and Chloe might be the next of the Bellas to get married.

So of course she would join in on the fun.

It was a harmless bet, still wishing for the happiness of their friends.

If anything, the Bellas were simply betting on Beca and Chloe and the wonderful future that was undoubtedly ahead of them.

Jessica was giddy inside, more on the thought about Chloe and Beca getting married someday, especially after the years they've spent together, their misadventures as Bellas and all.

"I think it would be Chloe." Jessica then said. "And maybe in two months, during a Valentine's day dinner. That would be romantic!"

* * *

Ashley listened as Jessica made her bet and couldn't help agree with the girl on who would propose except for a few things.

"I agree about Chloe." Ashley then started to say. "But I think it might be during winter time, you know Chloe and snow." she says with a shrug. "So if not this Christmas, then definitely around this winter. During a mini-vacation."

* * *

Cynthia Rose listened patiently as the Bellas placed their bets. A part of her was thankful that Aubrey – who sent the message about the meeting – didn't drag Legacy into the whole thing. Among the Bellas, only Emily wasn't involved in the original betting either. Of course Chloe and Beca didn't know either, all hell would break lose is they did, but Cynthia Rose was just glad that whatever was remaining of the Legacy's innocence since she's become a Bella – they've gotten into a lot of pretty sketchy hijinks – would be protected.

Besides, the Legacy gets a little bit too excited with things and she might end up slipping up to either Beca, Chloe, or both. So really it has two solid reasons.

Not that there was no chance this won't blow up in their faces one way or another. It was one thing trying to push Beca and Chloe together, it was another when the Bellas get involved and get _a little too involved_.

Yeah, Cynthia Rose was dead sure none of them would take things sitting and not interfere at all.

While Cynthia Rose wasn't entirely sure about the gambling aspect of this bet, she did want to share her happiness and excitement at the thought of Beca and Chloe getting married next.

She does think that the DJ deserves credit for her initiative. Beca may be a bumbling mess whenever it came to how she felt about the redhead, but always undoubtedly pulls through.

"I think it'll be Beca." Cynthia Rose then said. "On Chloe's birthday." she added as a simple answer to the 'when' and 'how' part.

* * *

Flo sat in Aubrey's living room deep in thought. She really is weirded out about the obsession the Bellas seem to have with betting, particularly with betting on anything Beca and Chloe related, but she really can't complain much. If anything it paints a good picture of how much of a real family they really were.

Honestly, it was a little bit endearing at how invested they were in their friends' happiness, although she did know that it could get annoying at times with how meddlesome they tend to be.

But this was Beca and Chloe.

So really, it wasn't a question on what Flo thought about the whole betting thing. The end would always be the same. She'll join in on the fun that was her friends' weird way of cheering on Beca and Chloe.

"I agree with Beca." Flo then said. "On the party for the launch of the next album she's making with the Legacy."

* * *

While Lilly found it amusing that the Bellas felt the need to decide who would actually propose – it was obvious that they would end up proposing on the same time, possibly trying to out-do the other with whatever romantic scheme they come up with – she was already calculating the ways it could all go sideways.

Lilly loved the Bellas, they were a family after all, _her_ family, but they _are_ prone to getting a little too carried away with their own personal schemes.

Which meant that they would undoubtedly meddle, and that they would undoubtedly try to sabotage Beca or Chloe's own proposal schemes – it's not like they're _not_ going to get engaged – if it comes to it so that their own bet would get down on one knee first and pop the question. At the very least, they might start instigating events and opportunities for either to propose, maybe give them a gentle shove in the 'right' direction.

Really, when the certainty of Beca and Chloe most definitely wanting to marry each other was pretty much absolute, the competitiveness of the Bellas might just get the best of them.

Shenanigans were fun, but Lilly was already coming up with back-up plans in case things get a little out of hand.

But of course she'll still join in on the fun. "Both. Same time. Safe bet of six months' time." Lilly whispered, luckily Amy heard her to jot down her bet.

* * *

Aubrey watched as the Bellas all argued and placed their bets on who would propose first. A simple thing to do really, but it was always fun to see the Bellas in high spirits, as if barely anything had changed since their college days.

"You haven't made your bet." Stacie, who was sitting on the armrest of the armchair she sat on, whispered low enough for only her to hear. "Do you know something I don't?"

Aubrey simply chuckled. "I will." she responded, ignoring Stacie's last question, just as Cynthia Rose made her bet, turning to ask Amy if they should inform Denise of the bet as well since she participated on the original one. "But care to make things a little interesting?" she then asked Stacie, hint of mischief in her tone.

"How?" Stacie asked, intrigued.

Aubrey leaned in and whispered her own challenge of having a bet of their own, promising that there will be no interfering for their part.

A playful smirk was tugging on the edges of Stacie's lips as she heard Aubrey's conditions. "Deal." she then replied.

With that, Aubrey cleared her throat and gathered the Bellas' attention to make them promise the same thing she asked Stacie to do. No interfering, no manipulations, no creative and elaborate schemes, and to let Beca and Chloe be.

That and most definitely no telling Legacy anything.

With a satisfied smile as the Bellas made their pledge – this despite Aubrey knowing most of them won't be able to resist the urge to meddle – Aubrey had officially joined the pool.

"Both. And on Christmas next year, they seem to have a thing for the holidays." she said knowingly.

And of course, Aubrey would turn out to be right.

* * *

Emily checked the time on the wall clock in the kitchen as she caught herself sneezing. She couldn't help but wonder where on earth the Bellas were and why they weren't even helping out Beca and Chloe in setting up the decorations at their apartment, the designated party place for the Bellas' reunion-slash-annual Christmas party. It was only the second year, but they made a big fuss about how it should be tradition that they help decorate the apartment where the party would be just like the good ol' days at Barden, and yet they weren't there.

Just her, Chloe, and Beca.

Not that Emily minded. The Legacy took a sneaking glance at the couple as they tried to set-up the tree, Chloe teasing Beca how she can't be the one to place the star on top since she's too short all while Beca was trying to pretend she didn't care.

But Emily could tell she did, much as she tried to deny it and express her hatred of the holidays, Emily could totally tell that the DJ loved it.

At the very least, the DJ loved how much Chloe loved it.

Emily couldn't help but smile at their antics, and how every time they looked at each other, the one thing that Emily could think of, the one thing that Emily immediately sees, was love.

And as the warm fuzzy feelings of seeing her two captains be so adorably cute and sweet together, a sinking feeling started to settle down the pits of her stomach. The realization had occurred that the Bellas wouldn't pass up a chance to see and tease Chloe and Beca – particularly Beca – unless they were up to something.

Emily was dead right, she just didn't know it.

And she wouldn't realize what it was, at least not for a while.

Not until some future snowy day, another White Christmas, when Aubrey, Lilly, and Cynthia Rose would ask for her help on stopping multiple mischievous and elaborate plans set-up by the rest of the Bellas.


	9. All I Want for Christmas

**A/N: Ah, one more chapter after this! We're almost done. But anyways, here is chapter 9 featuring a reminiscent Beca and Chloe's happy little news.**

 **By the way, the inspiration for this fic was some article I found like a few months ago about couples who met before by chance and all before meeting again years later, giving each other stories about 'a kid they met back then' and then realizing they were talking about each other. So yeah. That's a hint?**

 **Final chapter is up tomorrow (and it'll be back to usual length - sorry if this is shorter).**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca had just about visited five or six stores already and was just leaving the latest one – a record store where she found some of the rarest finds in her collection – when the music shop just across the record store had caught her eyes. They were having a sale on items like old recorders, vintage guitars and amplifiers, and antique music boxes. She had been on a mission to find the perfect Christmas present this year for Chloe. It was their first one as a married couple, and Beca was adamant to make it special.

About a year ago, the two of them ended up proposing to each other on Christmas Eve, and if Beca thought that meeting Chloe was enough to breathe new life to the holidays for Beca, then she was wrong. Chloe Beale wanting to spend the rest of her life with her, asking her like the romantic dreamer that she was on Christmas Eve, that was what did her in really. Beca wasn't one to break promises, but she pretty much broke her vow of never embracing the holiday spirit since then.

The two have been married for about only four months. Initially, Chloe wanted to have a Christmas wedding, but a quick trip down memory lane, as provided by Aubrey to her redheaded best friend, reminded Chloe that one of her older brothers, Bryan, was also married on the same day. Not wanting to share an anniversary – particularly, not wanting to hold her wedding day be eclipsed with whatever romantic plans her brother and her sister-in-law had for their anniversary.

So despite Chloe's romantic notions, they set the date four months earlier than what she initially dreamed off.

In the end, it still was the perfect day she had always dreamed of. And Beca couldn't help but be proud of that.

But now, Beca's mission was to top that happy and momentous occasion – the proposal from a year ago, not the wedding because how on earth could Beca top that? – and so on to the search for a perfect gift it is.

Beca checks out the music box selection in the shop, finding one reminiscent of the one she saw decades ago outside a store in Stanford. Beca picked it up, feeling nostalgic of that moment, that first year when she lost all hope for the holidays.

Except, it wasn't really that disappointing.

Yes, Beca was disappointed and broken-hearted, but there was something…

… _right, there was girl, wasn't there? A girl who looked so sad that I was sad._ Beca thought to herself, chuckling at the strangeness of only remembering that now.

Despite barely even remembering how she looked like.

 _And she promised to love me_.

Suddenly, her obsession about the music box she chased for years.

She wanted to find a sense of closure, perhaps maybe thank her. She never did get to see her again.

And though it was brief, she did make Beca feel alright, that everything _would_ be alright.

It got buried beneath all the years, all the things she had gone through, and while Beca wasn't sure if she should have trusted that girl and what she said she did meet Chloe. She found someone that meant the world to her, who loved her unconditionally and who Beca loved just as much.

Beca wasn't sure if she would ever make it without the world crumbling around her but she did. Slowly but surely.

She turned around the wind up key of the music box, Beca thinking that if it was the one she had broken before maybe it would be the perfect gift for Chloe. She could tell her the whole story, the one she never told anyone else.

But when the music played it was the wrong piece, it only looked alike on the outside.

Beca set the music box down and smiled a bittersweet smile, shaking her head. Maybe she never would find the box again, maybe the one she broke would never be replaced.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

She started to build her world around her when she returned a few days later, all her hope gone when the music box was sold, and she lived in the shadows the wall had cast down upon her until Chloe came in with the Bellas, shining light on her once again.

She mended.

And she's found happiness. She's found love.

Two girls came running inside the store followed by an older teenage boy, one of the girls grabbing the music box she set down.

Beca found herself smiling even more now. For some reason she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, finally letting go of something she's been holding onto for so long.

And while Beca left to find what she's looking for now, she couldn't help but wish the girl she met that fateful day the happiness she deserved. She did give Beca one thing that Christmas.

Hope.

And now Beca has all she could ever ask for.

* * *

Chloe slumped down the couch, taking a deep breath as she processed everything. The whole year felt like a whirlwind of a ride and she knew it'll only get more exciting from then on.

One thing for sure, things would definitely get more interesting.

Chloe smiled, her breathing steadying as she calmed down a little from her own excitement of two hours ago. She gazed at her fingers, the wedding band and engagement ring sitting above it, a part of her still thinking that everything was just a dream. She started thinking about the past Christmas, their little romantic trip to San Francisco to after the Christmas party that Amy hosted in her place in LA with Bumper. A lot of moments had passed when Chloe had wanted to do it, ask Beca to marry her, but somehow plans kept falling apart or life would get in the way.

But that was it. She had the feeling it would be during that trip and Chloe had made plans. A lot actually. Plans A through Z because you can never have too many back-up plans.

For some reason, she and Beca had end up trying to outdo each other on the romantic theme of their Christmas holidays from a planned romantic dinner on a rooftop somewhere with Christmas lights strewn up above them and a picnic set-up to a walk on the beach under the stars, to a simple stroll in the park. Somehow, disastrous things kept popping up and interrupting the moment, from the lights burning out, to some weird police – Chloe wasn't still sure if they actually were police because the uniforms looked like costumes – chasing possibly fake criminals around the beach that it had cause an actual alarm to people near the area, to an honest to God literal burning bush at the park at some point during their innocent stroll.

Chloe, thankfully, doesn't know that the Bellas – who were doing everything in their power not to let Aubrey win their stupid bet all over again since all their collective guesses on how and when had passed – had their hand in all of it, but nonetheless, she was kind of thankful that it all happened.

The moment kept passing and Chloe kept holding back, wanting everything to be perfect and in the end that perfect moment she was trying to capture came in the form of the simplest of actions.

Beca had shockingly woken up earlier than she did that Christmas day, her beloved DJ was all but too excited she might actually explode.

But the why part was then made clear to her soon enough. Beca had ordered room service for breakfast, opening the shades and looking out to the coming dawn greeting the city before them. They had a nice view from their room and Beca woke up Chloe to watch the sun rising.

Chloe remembered how Beca kept trying to say something and all the words kept falling out of her mouth in ways she never expected, the poor girl getting extremely worked up and flustered. Chloe couldn't help but find it incredibly adorable, of course, and when she tried speaking she realized she couldn't string two sentences as perfectly as she could either.

In the end, they kept trying to finish each other's sentences, syncing in with their thoughts, until they just ended up chorusing on "Will you marry me?" and "Marry me, Chlo."

For a minute or two they just looked at each other amazed, before they both ended up laughing at the coincidence of it all. They shared a simple kiss before exchanging rings, Chloe, not able to control herself, crushing Beca in a hug and peppering her face with kisses before the truth of it all sank in.

They were engaged.

Soon after, they shared stories of their own botched attempts, realizing how happy the two of them were that it ended up the way it actually had happened.

That was the best Christmas morning ever for Chloe.

She got the best wish she could ever wish for, after all.

Chloe reminisces on wedding plans and talks for the future she had constantly thought about but never really believed would happen with Beca back in their days at Barden.

Beca, the alt girl who lied about not being able to sing, ended up being the one to start up conversations about it, and Chloe couldn't help but look back on all the time had passed, how much both of them have changed.

They talked about when they should get married, Beca thinking once or twice to probably just elope before Aubrey turns into a nightmarish bridesmaid. They talked about the family they wanted to build and how soon to start.

"I know waiting is usually a part of things, slowing down, making sure everything's settled, but with you, I never felt like I have to wait even more… I've already waited my whole life for you, I'm ready to just spend the rest of my life with you already, you know? I just want that future, Chlo." she remembered Beca saying during one lazy Sunday morning a few weeks before they exchanged vows.

"Alright." Chloe said laughing. "I want a good number though, two to four, with hopefully both. And hopefully they're not as handful as my siblings." Chloe remembered telling Beca right after Beca started going on about little versions of themselves.

"Uh, Chlo, _you're_ the most handful of your siblings. You do remember that I've met them all, right?" Beca replied with a smirk and Chloe threw a pillow at her.

Beca had laughed. "Doesn't matter. I love being the only one able to handle you." she then said with a cheeky tone, giving Chloe a kiss on her cheeks.

At that time, Chloe thought it was just all excitement for the wedding.

But somehow they were both really excited to get their life together started. Like it was the most natural thing for them to do.

And so they did just that. It helped that one of Chloe's sisters-in-law had a fertility clinic and they got started with things a month after they got married.

Chloe bit her lip tentatively before taking a deep breath once more.

She really didn't know how she could top last Christmas.

But with Andy's – Anthony's wife – news, she might just.


	10. A Very Bellas Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Here's the final chapter of this little Christmas fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

"There is no way in hell that any of my godchildren will become a Treble!" Aubrey indignantly said, causing Chloe to chuckle. Of course that won't be true. Bailey, who Aubrey was currently cradling in her arms, will become a Bella just like her mommies.

Apparently Aubrey was adamant in breaking the rules of having an all-girl acapella team to have Connor, who Jesse was currently playing with in his arms – to be a Bella too. Anything to make sure he doesn't become a Treble.

"How about you two don't decide the future of my progenies? They're barely a few months old. Besides, what if they don't want to become acapella nerds too?" Beca then said, taking her place next to Chloe on the couch.

"I don't know Becs, I don't think it would be too bad." Chloe then said placing a kiss on her wife's cheeks.

"So Connor can undoubtedly become a Treble?" Jesse then asked hopeful.

"Don't push your luck Jess. Connor's going to Julliard." Beca then replied with a chuckle.

"Ooh, Julliard, that sounds fancy." Dylan then said, joining his sister and sister-in-law. Theo followed uit, sitting right next to him.

The Bellas slowly gathered to the living room. It was their annual Christmas party, the attendees growing since the very first one they shared. Dylan was visiting one again for the holidays, this time bringing his boyfriend along. Cynthia Rose and her wife happily sat across the boys, next to Ashley and Jessica who were still gushing about Beca's latest project. Next to Chloe and Beca were Emily and Benji, Emily wanting to move closer to the twins who were in Aubrey and Jesse's possession. Stacie walked over to Aubrey's side, taking away Connor from Jesse's arms. "Anything but a Treble." Stacie then said with a smirk.

"Trebles aren't all bad." Jesse then said in his defense just as Amy sat down next to him. Bumper would have been there with her too if not for catching the flu. Aubrey had made it clear that if he showed up anywhere near the twins the flu would be the least of his problems. Bumper was of course planning to defy Aubrey, but Lilly's appearance outside their hotel room that morning had convinced him to stay put.

"So, we're starting our gift exchange now?" Flo then asked, settling down next to Lilly who sat next to Amy.

"Well, it's about time to. Come on, I have an awesome gift to who I picked." Amy grinned just as she turned to look at Stacie and Aubrey's direction.

"Hey, we're keeping it PG this year. Preferably G but let's face it, that's not going to happen." Beca then grumbled.

"Oh come on Shawshank, that was so not what where I was heading." Amy then replied. "Trust me, you'll like it too."

"How about we actually get this show on the road now?" Jessica asked impatiently and the Bellas chorused in agreement.

"So who wants to start?" Emily then piped up and Amy's hands shot up almost instantly.

Chloe and Beca exchanged looks and nodded. They were hosting the party so they do have a say and things. "Fine. But this better be good Amy." Beca then said before chuckling at Amy's response of it would be the best.

Amy made her way through the Christmas tree, grabbing a box-shaped gift before moving to the center of the living room. She cleared her throat and looked over to Stacie who nodded in support. "Okay." Amy started to say. "I figured this would be the most appropriate gift. We've all been friends for a long time and, I've been your best friend, Shawshank, for as long as I can remember. Like all the Bellas, we've seen you and Red here fall in love, grow to become better. More importantly, we've seen _you_ , Beca, transform into who you are today."

Chloe smiled, Amy's little speech was true. So much has happened over the years and she couldn't help but be filled with happiness of how things turned out to be.

"Are you saying you're my secret Santa, Amy?" Beca asked confused.

"No, I'm saying please don't be mad about the gift I'm about to give to your wife cause I got Red." Amy then said, walking towards Chloe.

Chloe looked at Amy curiously, wondering what she meant. Beca seemed to be sharing the same thoughts as her. She opened the gift, tearing off the wrapper and opening the box to find a picture frame facing down inside the box. Chloe reached inside to flip it over and found a picture of her and Beca all cuddled up outside Beca's little pillow fort in the middle of the living room, sound asleep. It was that night that Beca transformed the living room of the Bellas house into Chloe's own version of a winter wonderland.

Chloe found herself beaming up. It was a lovely gift. "Amy, how…" Chloe started to ask and Amy simply shrugged.

Beca chuckled. "So that's what the speech was about."

"You knew about this?" Chloe then asked.

"Well, Amy might've taken the picture when she stumbled on the two of you, showed it to me, and we might've sat on that little piece of evidence until the following Christmas to convince Beca to let us get away with whatever we deemed appropriate as Christmas time decors." Stacie answered in place of Beca.

Chloe laughed. "That's what they had above you, this picture?" she asked in between giggles. "I've always wondered why you let them get away with it."

Beca's face was furiously blushing right then and Chloe could only hope to guess what was going on in her mind.

It was quite the domino effect really.

Amy took that picture, she and Stacie strong-armed Beca with it to let them decorate the house the way they wanted it, including the mistletoes that prompted their brief accidental kiss. That kiss that sent sparks flying everywhere, that made Chloe want to tell Beca and that made Beca realize the feelings she was trying to ignore.

Sure it took time for all the grand schemes to come into fruition but all those little things, they summed up to what they had now.

Chloe beamed at Amy and Stacie and then at Beca who was trying not to blush as much as she was doing.

"Ehem, Chlo, you're turn." Ashley then said as Amy took back her seat.

"Right." Chloe said, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she set aside the perfect gift that Amy got her.

It was three weeks ago.

She and Emily found themselves in a Christmas bazaar after getting lunch together, with Beca busy with some projects and Benji with his own endeavors, the two found that they had the perfect chance to find the perfect gifts for their significant others.

That's when she found it, at a stall that sold various different trinkets.

A music box.

One that looked the same as the one she saw outside of Mr. Blythe's store back in Stanford.

And when she played the music inside, she heard the sweetest of melodies.

She had thought back to the little girl she had met, Chloe hasn't thought about her for the longest of time, and wondered if the music box ever made its way to her at some point. She never did get the chance to give her that music box like Chloe had intended to, but the redhead hoped that she be happy wherever she was now.

It didn't take Chloe long to decide to get that music box. If she didn't get the chance to give it to that six year old girl before, she could at least give it to Beca.

And maybe they can share the tale of an unsuspecting Christmas that involved a music box on a shop window.

* * *

Beca watched as Chloe stood up and made her way to the Christmas tree. The Bellas were all turning their attention to Amy and Stacie who never told them anything about that picture – good to know they kept their word until now.

Dylan was trying to tease Beca about the picture, "Should've known you're a softie when it comes to my sister a long time ago." he said while Aubrey and Jesse were still bickering about Connor's future, the former Treble trying to reclaim his godson from Stacie and failing at that.

Chloe made her way back to Beca, handing her a small boxed-shape present looking a little bit giddy. "I really hope you like this. It's kind of hard to top last Christmas' gift." she said with a wink.

Beca was about to try to shake it but Chloe stopped her. "Don't, that might break." Chloe instantly said.

With Emily almost blurting out the same thing.

"What did you get her, a glass figurine or something?" Dylan then asked her sister who shook her head.

"I found it." Chloe said proudly towards her little brother prompting Beca to feel a little bit more curious than before about Chloe's little gift.

"Oh my God, Chlo! After all this years?" Aubrey then asked in disbelief.

Chloe then turned to her best friend "Emily and I found it by chance."

"And you dragged Legacy into this?" Aubrey replied with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Okay, what is going on?" Beca finally asked and Dylan sat up straighter, emulating the same giddiness that Chloe usually possessed whenever she was excited.

"Oh this is going to be good." she heard him say and Beca quirked an eyebrow at his direction. "Chloe had this little obsession before, I can't believe I almost forgot about it. I do think it's incredibly sweet she found it and decided to give it to you as a gift. I say it's just fitting. Besides, I think it's actually funny that Chloe's obsession got Bryan to meet his future wife."

"Yeah, especially since Chloe's been in love with this girl for ages. Tell me munchkin, have I ever thanked you for helping her get over a kid Chloe could barely even remember?" Aubrey then asked, teasing her best friend too.

"Should I be worried?" Beca playfully asked as she slowly unwrapped the gift, tearing small pieces of the wrapper just to try to annoy Chloe and maybe build suspense. The Bellas around her were already teasing her about it, and giving her a hard time for never saying anything about this childhood love.

"It's not like that!" Chloe replied, her face flushing up a little. "Beca, I swear! It's not like I had a childhood sweetheart or something, it's just… I met this girl before outside an antiques shop one Christmas Eve, well day of Christmas Eve. She looked really sad and heartbroken and, well, she was staring at this music box inside the shop."

Beca's head snapped up, turning to face Chloe at the mention of the music box, stopping midway at unwrapping her present, revealing a cardboard box that concealed the gift inside. She could hear her heartbeat starting to pick up as Chloe went on with her little tale. "I think she wanted it. She said that she had one before but broke it and…"

"And Chloe wanted to be the heroine to this little girl and give her the music box. Again, obsession." Aubrey finished for Chloe and Chloe turned to face Aubrey, quirking her eyebrows.

"I just, I don't know. She got to me, okay?" Chloe replied and Beca found herself staring at the half opened gift, her hands trembling as she finished opening it up.

"Don't be jealous, Becs, it was ages ago." Chloe said reassuringly – she was worried over Beca's sudden silence and seriousness – but Beca could barely hear her over her heart beating so much louder and faster.

Because there, in her hands, was the music box she had long wanted to find. It was similar in each and every way to the one outside the shop, identical to the one she had broken the day it had crumbled.

Beca took a deep breath as she sat there in disbelief, her hands slowly turning the wind up key.

 _It was her…. It was… It was Chloe… It was Chloe all this time, that girl who…_ she thought to herself, piecing things together.

"Becs, are you okay?" Chloe asked, worried as Beca's hands covered her mouth to muffle a gasp, her eyes welling up.

It was the _right_ one. It was the box she was looking for.

"Oh my God." Aubrey spoke in a whisper astounded and Beca knew she was piecing things together after all.

"Please don't be mad. I just, I wanted to give that music box to my mom before I met that girl, and then it girl, and I… well I never did fulfill that promise to myself or my promise to her but I did want to give it to someone who was special to me."

Beca set the music box aside and pulled Chloe in a tight embrace, peppering her face with kisses before nuzzling her head on Chloe's neck.

"No, Chloe, you did." she said still surprised. "You absolutely did. You kept your word. You loved me all along." Beca continued, pulling away to look Chloe in her eyes with the biggest of smiles.

And Chloe gasped as realization hit her too.

Beca couldn't help but laugh as she kissed Chloe softly on her lips, the other Bellas piecing the puzzle together, Dylan already calling their other brothers and sister out of sheer excitement as he realized the truth.

And Beca couldn't help but be astounded by her luck. She remembered how she had lost faith in Christmas and she found it funny how Chloe managed to make her a believer in holiday miracles all over again.

Once when she left her a promise decades ago.

Twice, and three times over during their years as Bellas and after.

And finally now when she's realized that Chloe kept her promise all along.


End file.
